Paranormal
by xXTwigglebottomschmiteXx
Summary: Powers AU. 6 kids from different walks of life had one thing in common. They may not have realized it then, but this was the best thing that could happen to them. A.S.H. brought them together, and their powers give them an everlasting bond. More of a friendship thing but will include Smarkle, Rucas, and Joshaya. GIVE ME A CHANCE IT'S MY FIRST ONE!
1. Riley's Story

Summary:6 kids from different walk of life had one thing in common. They may not have realized it then, but this was the best thing that could happen to them

Disclaimer:If I owned GMW, pretty sure the triangle would've never happened

Riley's Story

Riley was running around her preschool's playground. Her and a few of her classmates were playing tag. She looked back to see her friend Sarah, who happened to be 'it' , was closing the gap so she started running faster. Riley Super Clutz somehow managed to basically trip on thin air. She fell and slide on some sharp rocks, and ended up skinning her knee. ran over to Riley along with her classmates

"Riley are you OK?!"

She had started bleeding and was sobbing in her arms. She remembered something her mom said, "If I got hurt when I was your age, I would sing my favorite song and I would feel better." Riley placed her hand over the cut and sang under her breath.

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _that planet earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather_

 _stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _Cuz everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep_

Her friends and teacher were gasping. She looked up to see their eyes as wide as saucers and covering her mouth.

"What's wrong with them- wait a minute it doesn't hurt anymore."

She peeked and was greeted with the sight of her hand- glowing a purple color. She lifted her hand to see the cut had vanished. In that minute little Riley Matthews had realized 2 things. First off, has passed out, and second everything had changed.

The rest of the day was spent cooped up in her room. When woke up she sent Riley home early.

"Riles come out here please."

Sulking she dragged out her room, too sew two men wearing black talking to her parents. Apparently they were from an organization for paranormal kids. She didn't know what paranormal meant. In fact she didn't know a lot of the words the men used, but she got the most of it. They were taking her away from her parents.

" No! I won't go Daddy help!"

She grabbed onto Cory's leg with tears streaming down her face.

Cory and Topanga did as much as they could to assure her it would be OK, while fighting back tears themselves.

" Honey you still will be our little jellybean. This way you can be friends with more people like you. Besides we will always write you letters and visit you"

Their words calmed her a little bit and she complied. After her parents packed her bags they gave her a teddy bear names Beary.

"It will be like we are right there with you."

The men allowed her parents to come on the drive to the plane. When they arrived she hugged them as tight as she could and started crying again. The tears that were threatening to spill out her parents came rushing out too. The men came and told them it was time to go. Riley waved at her parents and boarded the plane. She entered to see about 15 other kids and teenagers on the plane who all seemed sad. She sat next to a blonde girl her age. The girl flashed a smile at her. Riley smiled back.


	2. Maya's story

**A/N: Hi guys! I appreciate the favorites and follows and reviews this story got. I wrote like 10 chapters already because I was scared to release this story. Please review- good or bad because I want to know where I must remove. Anywho back to the show.**

 **Hold on- Disclaimer lol: If I owned GMW, pretty sure we would know more about Lucas. (Thats a no, I don't own it XD)**

* * *

 _Her long blonde locks whipped in the wind behind her as she ran to her favorite spot at the park. Katy brought her here as much as she could because Kermit wasn't putting in much help. He for what ever reason never had money so Maya couldn't go to preschool that year. Maya had gotten used to the playground so she would bring her pencil and a notebook to her favorite spot- right under the slide where there was some shade and she could get a pretty view of the dandelions._

 _Doodling away she didn't notice when a tall brunette about her age came up to her with another girl._

 _"Hahaha look at the little garbage girl"_

 _"Uck Missy" Maya thought. Missy would always bully kids around the playground._

 _" Hey Marissa, look at her clothes" she says as she points to a hole in Maya's dress. Her and Marissa cackled and glared down at Maya._

 _"Leave me alone, Missy"_

 _"Leave me alone Missy" as Marissa mocked her in a baby voice as her eyes welled up with tears. Missy walked away mocking her next victim - the boy who like eating those corn chips- Maya hastily wiped her tears away and tore open her notebook. Maya sometimes felt better when she drew. She looked up at Missy as she made the boy cry. She decided to draw Missy, except with a lizard's tail and frog eyes. Maya giggled at her image and imagined it. Loud screams came from people around her. She looked up to see a frog-headed, pink dress wearing, lizard tail girl screaming as she looked at her reflection in a puddle. Maya stood awestruck until she felt her Mom picking her up in her arms running back to the subway._

 _As Maya and her mother sat in the subway car. Maya opened her book up to doodle and Katy looked at her book only to see the picture of the creature in the park. She realized she had a problem._

 _Maya sat in the small living room watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. Katy got up from reading some letters to answer it. Two men wearing black suits had entered._

"So that's how I ended up here too." Maya said

"Oh" Riley said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad it will be OK. My mommy said we will be taken care of."

Riley smiled " What's your name."

"Maya Penelope Hart"

"Let's be best friends forever"

"OK!" Maya giggled

"Ladies!" A boy with blonde hair over his forehead had peeked over the seat and was greeting the girls."

"Who are you?" Riley asked

The boy ducked his head. Maya and Riley quizzically looked at each other. They peeked back over the sear to see the boy hiding his face.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"We promise." The girls said in unison

"Farkle"

Maya doesn't even try to stifle her laughter as she clutched her stomach from laughing so much.

"I want to laugh but I promised!" Riley exclaimed

As Maya calmed down and stopped laughing she asked," So why are you in here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so about my update schedule- I don't have one. I will _try_ update often, but I still have school so. I have a few chapters written so It should be frequent. And don't forget to review!**


	3. Farkle's Story

**A/N: OMG Thank you for all the reviews and follows so far! Someone asked why Riley always gets the healing powers. I don't know if other stories like this she had that power too, but I chose it because I feel like Riley would have a power that would help people. I was considering anything she imagines appear but, that's basically Maya's power lol. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own gmw**

* * *

 _Farkle's story_

 _The young minkus laid on the bean bag chair staring up at the solar system in his room. He should be happy, but really how could he? The characters on the Tv could hang out with their dads. His father excuse was always "i'm busy"._

 _What the father didn't understand was no matter how much toys and gadgets or trains you got him,what the boy wanted most was to spend time with his father. As the boy gazed upon the millions of stars in his room and the occasional meteor,_ _he couldn't help but cry. If only he could help his father like his many assistants, they got to hang out with him. "Farkle dinner!", he sulked downstairs to the beckoning of his mother, but was greeted with the sight of his father waiting at the bottom of the staircase._

 _"Daddy!" shouted Farkle_

 _"Greetings, son! I brought a new friend of mine to have dinner with us!"_

 _"I'm glad your home." He bear hugged his dad's leg_

 _"I'm glad to be home." Stuart looked down at his son, then cleared his throat and addressing his wife as well, "So, um, anyway this is , the assistant of the owner of N and N international which deal in wanted to discuss sort of, combining our companies."_

 _"Nice to meet ya." he stuck his hand out to Jennifer, then to Farkle. Farkle did shake it, but it was obvious he wasn't pleased._

 _About 30 minutes later they were still eating. Farkle kept trying to talk to his Dad, but he just carried on his conversation with Mr Gregory the whole dinner. After he looked up from pushing around his peas in his steak dinner, he felt a weird sensation._

 _He stuck his head up and his eyes turned gold. He was seeing, but at the same time he wasn't._

 _"Hello I have the intel on Minkus International you wanted. Yes, it is good enough to stomp his business in the ground. Talk to you soon bye." Mr Gregory said into a headpiece once he got inside of his car. Farkle realized he was having something he read about called a vision._

 _"DADDY, DADDY!"_

 _"What is it Farkle?"_

 _"This guy is...is..IS A SPY! HE CAME JUST TO GET INFORMATION TO RUIN MINKUS INTERNATIONAL!"_

 _"Farkle! You are being rude, stop being ridiculous!"_

 _"DADDY LOOK IN HIS EARS!"_

 _"Yeah, actually what is that in your ears?" Jennifer said peering into the man's ear/_

 _"Um, well you see..." before he could finish Stuart pulled out his earpiece and listened into it._

 _"Gregory! Are you there? Have you got any information from Minkus?" Stuart heard ,the president of N and N International say in the headpiece_

 _"Very clever Nixon thinking you can trick me with some spy. I thought I could trust you company. I have ways of dealing with people like you!" Stuart threw the head piece onto the tiled floor and stomped the gadget_

 _By now Gregory had already ran to his car and was pulling off._

 _"Farkle, how did you know all of that?" Stuart questioned in_ _astonishment_

 _"I saw it in my head!"_

"And after that the men in black came and that's how i'm here! And that's why half my pupil is gold see!" Farkle told the new BFFS as he pointed to his eye.

"Oh cool!" cheered Riley.

Two more boys boarded a plane- a dark-skinned boy with dark, curly hair and a tall boy with sandy blonde hair. After they got seated and the plane took off, as she looked she couldn't help but be fascinated by the blonde boy.

 _"I like his face."_ she thought before she giggled, _"I'm silly."_

When they sat down she stared a little at the two boys, one had a worried expression on his face and the taller one seemed mad and sad.

 _"Hmmm, mad and sad? SMAD!"_ She giggles once again.

The boy glared at her before looking back down at his sneakers.

"Hi!" she said to the boy. The boy looked at her and then back down. She frowned a little but then she started talking to the boy again.

"Don't be mad, or sad, smad...!" the boy frowned and then smiled. "It's all going to be better." she smiled at him

Lucas couldn't help but grin at the girl. Everybody he supposed should be sad, but she still made the best of the situation.

"Thanks." the boy said." You welcome!" Riley happily said.

"Hello guys, we have landed at the Academy of Supernatural Humans, please stand in the rows as we wait for the clear to open the door." the pilot announced

"Hey Riles,I saw you talking to that boy." Maya whispered

 _"Daddy use to call me Riles"_ she thought

"Yeah he's nice" she looked back at Lucas, who was still sitting down waiting for space to stand.

Maya had a mischievous look on her face. Riley quite frankly was worried. As the line moved up there was space for Lucas and Zay to stand up.

She frowned as she saw Maya quickly doodle something in her notebook, and closed her eyes.

Riley looked at the picture, _" What is that?"_ but before she could think more about it, she felt herself slipping and somehow ended up in Lucas' lap.

Maya must've drawn a puddle under Riley's feet and Lucas probably noticed and pulled her in his lap before she fell.

"Hi, me and my friend were just talking about you." Riley said smiling.

* * *

 **Thank's for reading! Please review and once again thank you to the sweet reviews I got, i fell better about writing this now :)**


	4. Lucas (Zay's) story

Chap 4

Lucas couldn't help but flash a bright smile at the strange girl.

 _"She's pretty"_ he thought

"Hi, i'm Lucas."

"I love it!"

"Um excuse me you too love birds but can you stand up, I want to get out of this tight plane. " Zay said.

Both of their cheeks were as red as a tomato as Riley got out of Lucas' lap.

Zay walked ahead of them and out of the plane.

"So why are you here?" Riley asked

 **Lucas'(+ Zays Story)**

 _"Excuse my while I speak to Angel's momma . I expect y'all to be well behaved!" Lucas and Zay's preschool teacher said as she stepped out to a parent. It was a bright (and hot) day in Texas as Lucas and Zay sat at a table coloring. It started out as pretty normal day. Lucas colored his picture of Judy the Sheep and Zay colored his of one of Grandma Gandy's cookies Tim approached them. What you should know about Tim is that he enjoyed causing trouble._

 _"Hey "_

 _He laughed. This guys not even clever. " You should really go get shots for cooties. Aww who am I kidding, you already got em.!"_

 _He hit Zay hard on the back._

 _"Leave us alone Tim."Lucas muttered_

 _"Whose gonna make me? Surely not you, you so dumb you thought your weird Grandpa gave you a sac of gold!"_

 _"It is gold!" Lucas spat_

 _"Haha Idiot! It's gum!"_

 _Timothy laughed then flicked Lucas upside the head. That was the last straw for Lucas. Somehow, Lucas had picked up Timothy and was holding him over his head._

 _The class started screaming and someone went to call the teacher._

 _"Lucas stop!" Zay didn't know what was going on. How did Lucas get strong enough to lift Tim over his head! Lucas wasn't even paying attention._

 _" I'm going to throw you so far you won't even remember what Texas looks like!" Lucas exclaimed_

 _Tim started screaming like a girl, (Ironic huh) as Lucas started marching to the door with Tim still over his head._

 _"If only if Lucas' mom was here she always could calm him down." Zay thought shuting his eyes, afraid to watch_

 _Zay suddenly felt weird so he opened his eyes. He looked in a mirror to see he somehow had changed into Lucas' Mom! Yes Zay was freaked out, but now he could stop his friend from hurting Tim._

 _Zay walked in front of Lucas_

 _"OK I have to sound like his mom." he thought_

 _"Lukey Pie, stop honey!_

 _"..M-Mommy?" Lucas started to calm down._

 _"Um..er.. yes Lukey it's Me - I mean momma."_

 _"Hi momma!" Lucas said completely forgetting about Tim who was still too tight in his grasp to wiggle out._

 _"Hi Lucas, now why don't you let the boy go." Zay said_

 _"OK." Lucas dropped the boy as Tim ran screaming." But momma he was bothering me and Zay! Hey...where is Zay?" As if on cue, Zay transformed back into his original self. The teacher saw the whole thing from the door and called the boys parents._

"After that me and Zay met these two men in black who brought us here. But anyway I fought Tim before and that never happened. He just likes picking on Zay and I didn't like that."

After a long walk including them talking and her telling him her story they finally reached to the academy's gate. Riley caught up with Maya and started talking to her about Lucas. After talking for a while Maya started calling Lucas Ranger Rick and saying 'Ha-Hurr' when she heard he was from Texas. It made Riley giggled. Farkle caught up to them later just in time for the start of the tour.

"Hi guys," A girl who was identified as Francesca started," welcome to A.S.H., and I will be leading your tour."


	5. Touring Amet and Meeting Smackle

**A/N: New chapter is up! Was going to post yesterday,but, ugh school. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing, it inspires me to keep going. Thanks guys**

 **Disclaimer: No, i don't own gmw**

* * *

They passed many different aspects of A.S.H.

"Ok guys we are now passing through a place known as ' The Amet Plazas'"

A boy raised his hand and Francesca asked him what was his question. "What does Amet mean?" The boy said.

"Well Amet means supplier in Latin so it supply's you with things you can't get in the school itself."

Many "cools" and "awesomes" rang through the crowd at the sight of a giant fountain with a unicorn in the middle.

"This is known as the 'Fontana Del Unicorn' or simply the Unicorn's Fountain. The unicorn is the school's what i would call 'mascot' because the unicorn is know for being a very paranormal creature. They also are said to had roam around this island before the school came here."

Many Oooo's rang through out the crowd.

Francesca chuckled "Yeah, so anyway it is believed the unicorns drank from a watering hole right here where the fountain is."

The fountain was very beautiful and grand. It was a large circular pool and right in the middle was a statue of a golden unicorn. The unicorn was standing up on it's hind legs, and it's horn pointed towards the east. The statue shimmered in the sunlight. Around the fountain was grass and different types of flowers and on the grass a few benches around it.

"Hey Maya, maybe you should draw this one day, it's pretty." Riley told the blonde

"Yeah I guess it would make a good drawing." Maya replied

* * *

The tour continued before they were assigned dorms. As Maya and Riley checked the list the found out they were roommates. While Riley and Maya were unpacking their suitcases that were later delivered they heard a knock at the door.

Maya and Riley frowned at each other before Riley opened the door.

When she opened the door she saw a girl about their age on the other side of the door. The girl had raven black hair and wore glasses.

"Greetings fellow superhumans." The girl greeted

"May I come in?"

"Um ok" Riley replied smiling.

"Well I wanted to welcome you guys to ASH personally."

Maya frowned "You sure do talk fancy for a 5 year old."

"Well yes I get that a lot. It has to do with my power. Well technically I don't have a power..." The girl started rambling and Riley stopped her. Riley giggled and said " Just tell us why you are here too then."

Isadora adjusted her glasses "Well I am a super genius, while most humans only use 10% of their brain, I use around 66%. So I know more information than most people my age and even much older."

"Wow! I wish I were as smart as you." Maya said

"Well everything comes at a sacrifice, I came here when I was just 3 years old."

"Wowwzeers!," Riley said." Well it's nice to meet you- oh what's your name anyway?

"Smackle,Isadora Smackle." Riley jaw dropped. Maya on the other hand was killing herself laughing.

" You should meet our friend Farkle Minkus!"

* * *

 **To the guest who said they didn't mean to make me feel bad (I assume you are the same one from before): It is very ok! Reviews like yours make me more careful when I write. Thank you so much!**

 **And reminder my tumblr is Riley Twigglebottomschmite, please look at it!**

 **Bye!**


	6. And it begins!

**I feel like there was something I'm suppose to say, but i forgot lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews and the follows and favorites and all of that! Let's get started**

 **Tumblr: Riley Twigglebottomschmite**

 **Song: Lights by Ellie Goulding**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned GMW, Lucas would have more clothes. (XD lol i'm sorry I had too!)**

* * *

"Miss Matthews?!"

Riley was snapped out of her recollection, by the sound of her history teacher calling her name. Riley was normally a pretty good student, but was was just so...boring.

Riley really didn't need to hear more about "The War of The Anomalists" they had learned it almost every year since she arrived.

"What is the answer ?"

"um..."

"pst,Riley" Lucas whispered across the row. She glanced at him to let him know she was listening. "He asked who led the Anomolists."

Riley slightlly turned her head and smiled at him. " that would be Mason 'Dipper' Pines.

"Correct, and please, resist daydreaming in my class."

"Yes sir." Riley replied sheepishly.

While she was exiting the class Lucas caught up to her.

"Hey"

"Hi" She never understood why but everytime Lucas and her did their traditional 'greeting' she would always blush.

"What were you thinking about in class?"

"Oh just remembering the day we arrived at A.S.H."

"Yeah the years really flew by." Lucas had a far away look in his eye. It was true, to the gang it felt us if just yesterday they were 5 year olds in parvus. Now, they were 14 year olds in Medi. Soon enough they would be in Magna. You see at A.S.H everyone was split into 3 groups.:

Parvus, being ages 9 and under,Medi ages 10-15, and Magna was ages 15-18. Time was flying and they still aren't sure if that was good or bad.

Riley and Lucas were outside heading to The Amet Plazas when Riley's ASH assigned cell phone, The Ashversal made a noise in her pocket. She had 2 unread messages on her phone

 **A.S.H.'S OFFICE**

 **Riley Matthews, you have a letter in the office waiting to be picked up**

She had to make sure and pick it up later. She had one more message.

 **Little Farkley**

 **Read this out loud so Lucas can hear. Because you were looking at the message you received before this, you're going to accidentally trip and fall on a rock. At least now Lucas can prevent it. You're welcome ;)**

"Lucas what do you think he-" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt her feet lifting up off the ground. Lucas had lifted her up bridal style over a medium-sized rock

"Ohhhhhhh" Riley said. Lucas only chuckled at her."Um Lucas."

"Yeah"

"You can put me down now." He quickly rested her gently on the ground, then scratched his neck

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was still holding you, you're as light as a feather!" She giggled at him

"Well you would think so - Mr. Super Strength." She replied. He only shook his head at her. Before they knew it they were already outside of Svorski's

* * *

"Honey!" Maya shouted running to Riley

"Peaches I haven't seen you since third period! I'm surprised were both alive!"

"Oh yeah, you were going to die from not seeing each others for less than 2 hours." Smackle said wryly rolled her eyes

"THUNDER!"

"LIGHTNING!" They did their normal routine and then hugged.

"Yo drama queens, you done with your reunion?" Zay piped up looking anxiously at Riley

Maya sighed, "He "accidentally", Maya said doing air quotes around accidently, "cut himself with a scissors when we were helping the parvus kids with some crafts for are extra services assignment"

"Riley it really hurtssssss." Zay showed Riley his finger, only to see the tiniest cut imaginable.

"Zay come on.." Riley replied

"Please Riley, Pleaseeeeee" Zay started whining like a five year old.

"Fine Zay." She grabbed his finger and started singing

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

 _You shine it when I'm alone_

 _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

 _And dreaming when they're gone_

Lucas stared at Riley (so the usual right?). Lucas has seen Riley heal people over the years but he always liked watching her do it.

His favorite part of it was her singing.

As Riley lifted her finger off of Zay's her hand stopped glowing and Zay's cut was gone.

"Thanks sugar." Zay hugged Riley. Riley laughed

"No problem Zay. Oh and Farkle thanks for saving me from that fall."

"Graag gedaan." Everybody frowned at him. Farkle sighed

"It's Your Welcome in Dutch." Smackle answered for him. The rest of the group replied with an "Ohhhhhh."

"Hey guys I have your usual." Cassandra said coming up to them with a tray of drinks

Cassandra was a girl they had befriended from coming to the bakery so often. She was 's granddaughter, so she often helped out afterschool.

She had ombre hair often adorned with a beanie. Here eyes were upturned and she had a straight nose. She usually dressed comfortable with a band tee shirt and jeans. Today she wore a Guns n' Roses shirt, light blue jeans, and combat boots.

"Ok we got a green tea for Smackle, an Iced Coffee for Farkle, a Vanilla Milkshake for Riley, A Papaya Mango smoothie for Maya, a Root Beer Float for Lucas, and last but not least- a blue raspberry slushie for Zay." She rested each drink on the table in front of them.

"Thank's, and may I say your beanie is extra lovely today." Zay said rising up to complete his daily flirting with Cassandra. She rolled her eyes and strode back to the counter.

"So how was everybody's day." Riley asked, before sipping on her milkshake

" I am still working with Professor Oakes on a away to update the Ashversal." Smackle said. the Ashversal was a cellphone every student received. Once you join Medi you are given this phone by the school.

"It was to make some fancy holograph thingie right." Maya said

"Yes, instead of reading announcements from the school a holograph of an announcer is suppose to appear. It has, however appeared to be a challenge." Smackle said

"Dearest if you need assistance I will drop everything." Farkle said squeezing his girlfriend's hand. Smackle smiled at him.

"That's kind of you honeybuckets but I think I will soon be complete."

"Well I am sure you two will eventually get it." Riley smiled at Smackle sincerely.

"Thank you Riley. Your optimism in this situation is much appreciated." Smackle replied smiling

* * *

2 hours later the gang decided to pack up and go to their dorms."Maya can you come with me to pick up a letter. I got a notification from the office."

"Sure honey." They made their way to the office.

"Good Evening ."

"Hello Riley!" cheerfully replied. Riley loved because she was always so happy

"Hi ! I got a notification that I had a letter in the office?" Riley asked

"Oh yes, here it is. I think it's from Auggie." smiled and winked at Riley. Riley thanked her a left.

Riley had left before she could meet her baby brother, but they wrote each other all the time. After you left the normal world only you're close family would remember you, such as your grandparents,parents, uncles, aunts, sibling, and such like that. The Academy allowed Auggie to know about her since he was her brother.

When Riley and Maya entered the dorm Riley ripped open the letter right away. Riley smiled as she read it. "What does it say?" Maya questioned?

 _"Dear Riley,_

 _Sometimes I pray to get powers too, then maybe one day I could come with you to the academy. Plus it would be awesome! :)_

 _You remember that girl Ava I told you about? She really likes me! We have been married for 52 years,"_

"What does he-?" Maya started

"I dunno." Riley said laughing. She countinued reading.

 _"I don't think Mommy like her though, but that's ok I like her. I really wish I could meet you, but I guess I will always have pictures. How have you been doing? Please mail me back soon_

 _From, Auggie."_

"Awww little Auggie is in love." Maya said

"Yeah, he's growing up so fast..." Riley's demeanor changed.

"Don't worry Riles, you will see him one day." Maya hugged her best friend. Sadly, as of right now only parents can visit students at A.S.H.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to miss him growing up." Riley whispered

"At least he is always writing about what's going on."

"Thanks Maya, you always know how to cheer me up." Riley said grinning

"THUNDER!"

"LIGHTNING"

"How about I draw up a pizza?" Maya said

"You can try, I believe you can do it!" Riley cheered. It was always a challenge for Maya when it came to drawing up food. It always came out tasting bland, and sometimes like paper

Maya tapped the jewel in the center of her bracelet Farkle and Smackle made for her. Instead of Maya having to tote around a sketch book and a pencil all the time, they created a way in which her bracelet created a virtual piece of paper whenever she tapped the bracelet. It looked holographic and if you touch it with anything other than the special pencil that appeared alongside the virtual paper, it would glitch around it. It was rose gold and in the middle was a diamond letter M

She drew a pizza, half pepperoni and mushrooms for Riley, and half meat lovers for her and then closed her eyes. In front of them appeared the pizza Maya drew.

Riley picked up a slice. "It's getting better peaches." Riley said chewing the pizza. Maya ate a slice.

"Yeah I guess so, but it still doesn't take like pizza."

"Your going to get better Maya."

"I hope so"

"I know so" Riley said reassuringly to Maya earning a smile.

"Goodnight Honey."

"Nightie Night Peaches."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and the lovely reviews. I had the shirt in mind what cassandra was wearing and the color of her hair so I'm putting a link in my bio, you'll know it when you see it ;). Love you guys!**


	7. Power training class

**Welp I almost posted the wrong chapter. My chapter numbers are mixed up lol. Anyhow let me explain this now- Cassandra's chants are just italian phrases you can google translate them to see what they mean.**

 **Anyway let's go-**

 **Disclaimer:Me? Own Gmw? I wish**

* * *

"Good Morning Class" Ms. Dynami looked around as she addressed the class, "Today instead of practicing your powers on your own, I will give you a partner to work with. This way you can get someone else's point of view on how to improve your power. _Kalí Týchi!_ " Ms. Dynami said joyfully. _Kali Tychi_ means _Good Luck_ in Greek. She often says this due to her greek roots.

Riley and Maya ended up getting paired up together, Zay got paired with Cassandra, and Lucas ended up getting paired with Charlie Gardner.

Lucas disliked Charlie pretty much since they were just entering Medi and Charlie asked Riley to the dance before him.

 _Lucas walked to Riley and Maya's dorm with a bouquet of flowers he picked near the fountains. He was so excited to ask Riley to the Annual Mystic that was held ever year. The years before when they were in Parvus it was referred to as the Fantasia. Parvus, Medi, and Maxum all got a seperated dance. All the other years Lucas_ _never got the courage to ask, so they all went as a group. He practically skipped to Riley's dorm grinning like an idiot. He was about to turn the corner when he was greeted with the sight of_ _Yogi on skates, a huge bouquet of roses, a disco, and a huge banner saying 'Riley will you go to the dance with me?'. He betrayed his heart and looked at Charlie Gardner holding the bouquet of roses giving them to Riley._

 _Lucas turned back around the corner stomping off back to his dorm throwing the bouquet into a nearby garbage can._

Lucas always remembered when he asked Riley about it. She told him that she told Charlie that her and her friends were already going as a group. Charlie had persuaded her to giving him one dance, which he originally wasn't happy about. The reason that he always remember is because it only proved Riley to being kind of amazing person she is. Honestly, this was going to be his first time really talking to Charlie.

* * *

"So whatcha want to work on Riles?" Maya asked Riley.

"Well said I have to practice working on serious wounds. The problem is no one has been getting any bad injuries."

"Hmmm.." Maya pondered for a second then her face lit up like she had an idea. "How about I make a Bob?"

"Maya NO! Those things are creepy." A Bob is a human(ish) creature that would be created anytime Maya drew a human. It only said Hi and would flop around, when it wasn't staring at you.

"Well, then you aren't going to practice because I'm not getting injured." Maya said

"Ugh fine." Maya grinned and tapped the jewel of her bracelet. She drew a human figure then briefly closed her eyes. A Bob now stood in front of Riley and Maya.

"Peaches, it isn't injured."

"Oh righhhht." Maya tapped the jewel again and she drew the bob again, only this time, giving him a severly broken arm.

"What should I do now."

"Well you usually sing to make your powers work. I guess sing a song that you think about when you see Bob." Maya suggested. Riley scrunched her nose in contemplation. She finally thought of one and shrugged.

She gripped the Bob's broken arm and started singing.

 _Ho, ho, ho_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe it's not so_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe, it's not so_

Maya frowned but shrugged and started singing along

 _Ho, ho, ho_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe it's not so_

 _It's magic, you know_

 _Never believe, it's not so_

The duo bursted out into a fit of laughter. Riley giggled one last time before she said "Ok let's see if he's completely healed."

"How?" Maya said. She looked around the class and beckoned a boy named Austin. He had the power of X-Ray vision.

"Alright, do whatcha do, and tell us if this Bob's arm is broken."

"Uh ok." Austin squinted his eyes and looked at the arm. "It's a little broken, not much though."

Riley sighed. "Thanks Austin." She said as Austin walked back to his partner.

"Well maybe it's because Bob isn't real, so you aren't really emotionally connected." Maya suggests

"Yeah I hope so."

* * *

"So what do you need help with buttercup?" Zay said wiggling his eyebrows

"Don't start Zay." Cassandra said glaring at the Texan.

"Pshh, sorry." Zay has had a 'crush' on Cassandra for years now, but she always turns him down.

"Well I need to learn how to do my normal call, except without the chant." Cassandra was a siren, a very good one at that. It was the 21st century and sirens now did more that make sailors crash their ships. They knew how to hypnotize people to do whatever they wanted now.

"Ok try it on me, and really focus." Zay said. Her voice made beautiful music as she stared into Zay's eyes.

"What was suppose to- BUCAW!" Zay exclaimed as he quickly covered his mouth. Cassandra groaned. "You were suppose to dance like a chicken too!"

"Just, CLUCK, change me, Cluck cluck cluck, back! BRAWKA!." She rolled her eyes and repeated the sounds except in reverse.

"Thank you my little song bird." Cassandra growled at him and he took a step back.

"Anywho," Zay said chuckling nervously, "How about you try it how you normal do it, so we can see how different it is without the chant."

Cassandra shrugged "Ok," She started her normal Italian chant "Ti ordino di ballare come il pollo e fermarsi quando I Reverse mia chiamata."

"I feel the same as be- BRKAW!" Zay cried like before, only this time he hopped on a desk and flapped his arms.

He started dancing like a chicken and clucking. The class started looking at him and started laughing and pointing. Cassandra laughed, before appeared telling her to change him back.

"Yes M'aam ." She said. She said the chant in reverse. Zay stopped dancing and asked "What am I doing up here." He stepped down scratching his head.

"Don't even worry about it, let's just practice what you have to do."

"Ok I have to learn how to obtain someones powers when I transform into them." Zay said. Cassandra told him to turn into someone.

"I know just the person." Zay said smirking. He shape-shifted into Cassandra, beatles t-shirt and all. Cassandra sighed.

"I've never felt more alluring."

"Shut up Zay."

"Alright then, um so what's the chant."

"I'll write a yodeling one down." Cassandra scribbled down the chant and passed it to Zay.

"Ok-Si yodel-"

"Uh Zay-"

"Hold on I think i'm getting a quando-"

"ZAY."

"WAIT WOMAN-sarò a smettere." Zay completed the chant and waited for Cassandra to yodel. He waited in vain because she only stood there with her arms crossed.

"It didn't work?"

"No, because a siren can't enchant another siren you ignoramus." Cassandra spat. Zay replied with an "Oh"

"UGH I GIVE UP LET'S JUST GO BACK TO HELPING YOU WITH YOUR WEIRD CHANT."

* * *

Charlie and Lucas stood with a definite awkward atmosphere around them. "So um," Lucas started breaking the silence, "What do you need to get better at?"

"Well told me I should try only turning parts of my body invisible." Charlie had the power of invisibility

"Hmm ok," Lucas said thinking, "How about putting your focus on that one body part." He suggested

Charlie shrugged "Worth a try i guess." Charlie focused on turning his hand invisible. His whole arm turned invisible.

"Well you almost got it, plus that's pretty cool." Lucas said

"Thanks. Anyway time is soon up so let''s practice what you have to do."

"Ok, wanted me to learn how to lift the Iron Gloves." The iron gloves are these metal gloves that weigh about 1,000 tons each. They looked like boxing gloves and were difficult to lift.

"They are in the closet so she has to get it."

"I'm coming Lucas." said lifting the gloves out of the closet with ease. Shewas well-rounded in her powers having 3 different abilities- Flight, super strength, and super speed.

"Thank you m'aam." Lucas said as she placed the gloves on the floor. He put his hands in the gloves as he crouched down to be at ground level.

"Well if I remember, you once threw a big boulder when you got angry. Try getting angry or emotonal or somethin'." Charlie suggested

"I'm not angry though."

"Hmmm." Charlie searched his mind to find a way to enrage Lucas. Charlie then smirked."I know who can make you angry." He called Maya over to him and Lucas. "Oh no" Lucas said

"What's up Cheese Souffle."

"I need you to make Lucas angry." Lucas isn't sure why he called Maya, Maya's jokes usually to the most just annoy him. As if Charlie read his mind he added,

"Do whatever you usually do times 100." May grinned rubbing her hands together maniacally

"So Mr. moral compass needs to get angry. Well, I don't think little garducky has it in him. Ha hurr, Ha HURR, HA HURR, HA HURR, HA HURR!" Lucas started frowning

"Oh Sundance geting upset? Why don't you cry to your little dog Jesse about it? Oh wait, you told him to 'get'. Well Huckleberry maybe you can talk to your Pappy Joe about it while ya sit around the campfire sipping sweet tea." Lucas had gotten to the point where his eyes began to twitch.

"Your just a Heehaw, Ranger Rick, Bucky McBoingBoing, Hop-Along, Sundance, The Lamb That Mary Had, Moral Compass ,Lone Star ,Huckleberry Cowboy Ha hurring all the day." Lucas was trying to focus really hard on conquering the stupid gloves, but Maya was starting to frustrate him

"MAYA WILL YOU JUST STOP!" Lucas shouted. What he didn't notice was that he lifted the gloves when he stood back up to confront her.

"Your welcome." Maya said smirking rejoining Riley. Lucas frowned then finally noticed he lifted the gloves.

"Good Job Lucas." Charlie said patting his shoulder. Lucas gratefully smiled at Charlie. Working with Charlie didn't go as bad as Lucas thought. then told everyone to go back into their seats.

"Ok class so today you all made excellent progress. Now I have a question. Did anybody notice what most of your partners advised you to do?" Riley raised her hand

"Focus."

"Correct . Many times all you need to do to get your powers to work how you want it is focus. If you put all your concentration on that one task- the end result is pleasing." said smiling. The bell rang

"Class dismissed."

* * *

 **Longer chapter than usual! Please review, helps me to improve!**


	8. Smackle's Party: Planning Phase

**Hi guys! This and the next 3 chapters (i think it was 3 lol) I wrote in celebration of my birthday! Well, technically it isn't until October 7th but the last chapter of the birthday chapters will most likely be posted on my birthday. Not to happy with this chapter, but I tried lol. Thanks for your guys wonderful support, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I think you get the point by now, but if not, no I don't own girl meets world.**

* * *

"Ok guys! Operation plan Smackle's super awesome while sophisticated surprise party that will totally amaze her is a go!" Riley exclaimed

Maya, Zay, and Farkle looked at her strangely. Lucas however was grinning

"Well I couldn't think of a better name." Riley said laughing nervously

"-But anyway, Maya I need a chalkboard and some chalk." Maya pressed the jewel on her bracelet and quickly sketched a chalkboard and chalk. It appeared behind Riley.

"Thank you peaches. Ok Farkle cake plan." She looked at Farkle

"Isadora would most likely want cupcakes, and she likes the cookies and cream cake from Svorski's." Farkle said. Riley wrote down cupcakes and cookies and cream.

"Zay, are the invitations sent?"

"MAA'M YES MAA'M."

"I like your entusiasm Zay!" She said, "And who is invited?"

"US, CASSANDRA, MARIANNA, AND HER NERD BUDDIES M'AAM."

Riley shook her head and giggled "Very good Zay." She said as she wrote 18 people invited.

"Lucas where will the party be held?"

"Well it has to be either Svorski's or the student union."

"Hmmm the Student Union would probably be better. More space"

"Ok." Lucas said. Riley wrote place-student union.

"Ok for snacks we will get that spinach dip stuff she likes with chips. I'll probably ask Geralyn to make some other foods Smackle may like. Oh! and what about a make your own ice-cream station with that liquid nitrogen stuff?"

"Sure." The rest of them said in unison. She wrote that down too.

"Ok peaches what are you doing for decorations."

"Probably silver and blue ballons, and sci-" Maya was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Riley questioned. Just then, Farkle's eyes turned fully gold indicating he had a vision."Isadora!" he whisper shouted.

"Guys hide on the bay window or something!" The guys scurried out the bay window and ducked. Maya hastily erased the black board out of existence, just when Riley opened the door "Smackle w-what are you doing here?" Riley asked

"My day was just so... aggravating!" Smackle exclaimed as she flopped down on the bed

"Woah, there Smackle, what happened?" Maya asked

"It's just, Professor Norton and I have been working on this new technology that would be a major update to the Ashversal. It would've made the phone produce announcements in the form of a holograph. Sadly, my attempts have been failing for the past month."

"Well isn't what you did to my bracelet a holograph thing?" Maya questioned

"No, it comes out as a holograph but then it becomes 3D so that you can actually pick up the pencil and draw on the pad. Plus, your bracelet was created with some of Jet's magic (Jet was a boy who had wizardly powers) along with Farkle's and I scientific pursuits." Smackle explained.

"Uhhh what?" Maya asked obviously flustered.

"Nevermind." Smackle said, "Maybe going somewhere with dearest may raise my spirits. I should call him." She pulled out her Ashversal and turned to the door way dialing the number. Riley and Maya's eyes were as wide as saucers staring at each other, then the bay window. As if on cue hey saw Farkle running with his Ashversal up the fire escape before it could ring. He must've had a vision. Riley and Maya both released a breath and turned back to Smackle. She had her phone to her ear.

"Dearest would you like to go to dinner or a walk tonight. I had a rather excruciating day. Ok I'll come by your dorm in 10 minutes." Smackle smiled hanging up. "Girls I will be on my way, and thank you for letting me vent out.

"You can come talk to us anytime Smackle." Riley said hugging Smackle. Smackle usde to be awkward at hugs but over the years she had grown to love them.

"Todaloo, Isadora." Maya said. Riley frowned at Maya after Smackle walked out. "Toodaloo?"

"Don't ask." Maya said walking over to the bay window. Zay and Lucas climbed back in.

"I don't know where exactly he went but Farkle just dashed up the fire escape with his ashversal in his hand and didn't say anything" Lucas said

"Smackle was about to call him, he must've had a vision." Riley answered

"Ohhhhh." The boys said in unison.

"Ok guys the party will be on the same day as her birthday. We will continue planning one day when we get a chance."

"Ok." Zay said. The boys said their goodbyes and departed up the fire escape to their room.

* * *

 **This chapters short I know!**

 **I would like to clear something up I noticed about this chapter, it is minor though.:**

 **When i said Maya erased the board out of** **existen** **ce,** **I mean she used the eraser on her 3d pencil to make it disapear. That's how her power work. When I read it I was confused so I decided to insert this**

 **See you soon Lovelies! And please Review!**


	9. Smackle's Party: Let there be Cake!

**Ok guys here's another Birthday Chapter! Bad news- Hurricane Matthew is hitting my country tomorrow so I posted this today because I wouldn't get to tommorow. I'm not sure when I will post again but let's hope the Hurricane isn't too bad or turns away. Pray for me guys!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews and if the Hurricane is hitting you now or will or has, _Stay Safe!_**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own GMW**

* * *

Riley and Maya were walking to Smackle's dorm. They needed to find out more things to serve at the party.

"We've known Smackle for years, how do we not know her favorite food?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Well, Smackle mostly eats anything, plus she never really mentioned it before." Maya replied shrugging.

"Yeah i guess so." Riley said walking to Smackle's dorm. She knocked on the young genius' door. "It's open." Smackle said from inside. Maya and Riley entered to see Smackle working on what seemed to be an Ashversal at a huge desk filled with scrap metal and tools. Smackle had a dorm to herself so she could have space to work on her many innovations. Smackle tapped at the Asversal with a screwdriver and peered at it through safety goggles before it sparked up.

"Dang it." Smackle breathed out

"Hi Smackle." Riley and Maya said. Smackle didn't say anything as she repeatedly headdesked.

"Woah, there. What's up Smackle." Maya said placing a hand on Smackle's shoulder

"This dotish update is maddening. I am seriously considering quitting." Smackle breathed out.

"Don't give up Smackle. If anyone will know how to get it to work, it will be you." Riley smiled at her

"Thank you Riley, your positivity is much appreciated in my current situation." Smackle said smiling back.

Maya cleared her throat. "So Smackle," Maya said as Smackle cleared her work desk "Let's say there was, uh I don't know- a party." Riley stared at Maya "Why would you say it like that?!" Riley whisper shouted.

"Calm down peaches, she's focusing on clearing her desk. You know how she feels about 'organization'. " Maya whispered back. Smackle grabbed stuff on her desk placing them neatly on shelves and in drawers.

"So right Smackle, if there was a party, what would you want to be served at this party."

"Well I would want maybe some celery and carrots or something. Maybe some of that delicious spinach dip. Uhhh...I've grown a liking to the minature cheeseburgers the cafeteria has been serving." Smackle said

"Sliders?" Riley questioned typing all of this down in the notepad of her phone.

"Correct those. And maybe something with fish, because, well, brain food." Smackle said dusting her hands off and turning back towards the girls.

"Hehe well good to know, bye Smackle!" Riley said as she and Maya said running out the dorm.

"Strange." Smackle said frowning.

* * *

Riley and Maya ran to the bakery. "Oh hey guys." Cassandra said greeting the girls as she wiped down some tables.

"Cassandra where is your grandmother?!" Riley said, breathing heavily.

"Woah woah guys calm down. I'mma get her and how about I bring you guys the normal?" Cassandra asked.

"Thanks Cassandra, that's cool of you." Maya said as they sat down in a booth. Cassandra walked into the back of the Shop. Not long after emerged from the back.

"Riley, Maya what can I do for you?" said greeting the girls. ran the bakery. She went to the school when she was younger, to work on her powers. She was born in Italy but had Ukrainian and Greek roots. Cassandra was also born in Italy, but came to the academy when she was younger and gradually learned English.

"Well , Smackle's birthday is coming up and we we're planning a surprise party." Riley explained. Just then Cassandra came giving Riley her milkshake and Maya her smoothie.

"Oh yeah I remember I got an invitation outside my dorm." Cassandra said.

"Yeah,so anyway, we wanted to know if you could make 2 dozen of your cookies and cream cupcakes. Can you put some blue and silver on it too?" Maya said.

"Oh you know I would do anything for you too." said pinching the girls cheeks. Maya groaned.

"Thank you ." Riley said rubbing her cheeks. returned to the back of the bakery as Cassandra sat at the booth with the girls.

"Did you guys make sure Marianna got the invite?" Cassandra questioned

"Well I assumed she got it, Zay slid it under the door." Maya said puzzled

"I know Marianna, and unless you tell her she got an invite, she won't know."

"Shoot! We have to walk alllllll the way back to the library now." Maya cried

"Hmmm I have an idea." Riley said smirking.

* * *

"Riley this is one of your best ideas EVER." Maya exclaimed holding her hands up in the air as the wind whipped her hair.

"Well you're the one who made this possible." Riley said grinning. The girls were riding back to A.S.H. on hoverboards except 5x faster. Maya drew riley a polka dot one, and herself one that was white and black.

"This is so fun." Riley said, "I understand why Zay wanted one so bad now!"

"We're almost at the entrance so start slowing down." Maya said

"Uh PEACHES!" Riley exclaimed

"Yeah Riley?" Maya said

"HOW DO YOU SLOW DOWN?!" Riley screamed

"OMG, Uh, ok you just-" but it was too late. Riley flew off the hoverboard like a human cannonball as the hoverboard hit a rock. Luckily for Riley someone opened the door to the academy just before she could turn into Pancakes. She landed on the floor of the academy with a thud."Riley are you ok?!" The voice however didn't belong to Maya. She looked up to see Lucas with his hand extended with a worried expression on his face. She accepted his hand and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah just Riley Super Clutz at it again." Lucas expression relaxed a bit.

"I'm glad you are ok." Lucas said. Riley smiled at him in return

"So where are you headed?" Riley asked

"Zay and I were heading to Blast for something to where at the party," Blast was a clothing shop for the students.

Lucas explained "Zay here wanted some new sh-" Lucas stopped talking to look around at Zay. "Zay?" He looked back to see Zay holding the hoverboard Riley road in on.

"WOAH I always wanted one of these!" Zay exclaimed. Lucas face palmed himself. Just then Maya ran in.

"Omg Riley! Are you ok?! Are you hurt? Well I mean if you were hurt you could use you powers but still, you would've gotten hurt. And Omg this is my fault I am-" Riley cut off Maya's rambling, "Maya calm down I am ok, and it isn't your fault."

"I'm glad your ok." Maya said hugging Riley. Riley grinned back at her.

"Well me and Zay will be going." Lucas said walking away

"Awww but I wanted one." Zay said looking at the hoverboards

"Go ahead Zay have mine, Riley's probably is busted up." Maya said.

"Aww thanks Maya." Zay said giving Maya a big slobbery kiss on the cheek. Maya's face formed into a look of disgust. Lucas and Riley struggled to stifle their laughter. Lucas and Zay told the girls see you later as they left and headed to Blast.

"Welp i'm going to have to burn off my cheek." Maya said as Riley finally left out her laugh.

* * *

 **Please Review! Thanks for the lovely ones I got so far. And remember to pray for me.**


	10. Smackle's Party: Marianna the Mermaid

**OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY**

 **The electricity cut off the DAY before the hurricane. I expected it to come on the next day, but it's didnt come on until Monday (It cut off last wednesday) I wanted to post the last birthday chapter on my birthday which would've been october 7. That obviously didn't work out but I will still post the chapters**

 **Please review, helps me too improve!**

 **I'm going to let Riley handle the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Girl Meets World Zay would'nt wear so much plaid. I'M JOKING! But no I don't own GMW**

* * *

Riley and Maya finally made it to the place everyone know you can find Marianna- the library.

They pushed through the tall mahogany doors to the library.

"Hello ." Riley greeted the librarian, "Do you know where Marianna is?"

"Check Fiction." said smiling at the girls

"Thanks." Maya said. "SHHHHHHHH" She exclaimes startling the girls but then they laughed it off and said "shhhh" in unison with their fingers over their lips.

"Hey guys!" Marianna quietly exclaimed smiling at them. "Have you ever read this book? It's called the thirteenth year." Marianna said cheerfully. Marianna came to the academy when she was around 9 years old. Before then, she lived in The Bahamas. She was a mermaid, so she could talk to sea creatures and got a tail when ready. She had to be taught how to control when she transformed- her legs once turned into a tail while it was raining her first year! She and Cassandra gradually became best friends because of how their powers were related to each other and them both missing their original country. She had thick, curly, long hair, and pretty brown skin. Her eyes were brown. She usually wore a funny t-shirt, jeans and converse.

"No i'm afraid we can't say we have, but that's not why we're here." Riley said

"Oh? What's up?"

"Well we slipped an invite for Smackle's party under your dorm room's door but Cassandra told us you probably didn't see it." Riley explained

"Pshh, oh well no I didn't," Marianna laughed, "I usually go in my dorm reading something so i push them on the side waiting to be read. That pile is about 2 feet high now. After awhile I throw them away." Marianna explained "But anyway it's the day of her birthday right? Maya and Riley agreed. "Well sure I can be there." Marianna said going back to her book. The duo told Marianna and their goodbyes and headed to the cafeteria.

"You think Geralyn will be up for the challenge?" Maya asked

"Yeah, I think she's got it in her." Riley said

Riley and Maya finally made it into the cafeteria. The cafe was empty. They approached a lady standing at the cash register. "Can we speak to ." Riley politely asked the woman. The woman nodded and went to retrieve Geralyn. "Hello my tiny girls!" Geralyn greeted the girls.

"Hi Geralyn. We're throwing a surprise party for our friend Isadora. Can you cater?" Riley asked

"It depends on what I have to make." Riley then pulls out her list and gives it to Geralyn.

"Hmmm, Celery, Carrots, Something with Fish, spinach dip and chips,and Sliders." Geralyn reads, "Well I can do the celery, carrots, spinach dip and sliders, but what type of fish."

"I dunno Fish Sticks?" Maya said

"Ok then I'll have them ready that day, but someone has to come pick them up."

"Perfect! Thanks Geralyn." Riley cheered. Maya and Riley then exited the cafeteria and finally headed.

"Well I think Smackle's Suprise Party will be a success." Riley says

"Well it's sure to be with Riley Matthews planning it." Maya says smiling at Riley

* * *

Yeah this chapter's short I know, I just really wanted to belt out a new chapter so you wouldn't have to wait too long. Anyway the librarian is the one from Girl Meets Boy she didn't have a name so i just refer to her by the actress' name. We also will be seeing a lot more of Marianna. Please review!


	11. Smackle's Party: a SMASHING good time

**Hi guys! I hope you are having a terrific day!**

 **I was hoping to post this yesterday but the internet went down. Our country is still trying to repair from Hurricane Matthew, so updates may be shifty. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and follows and favorites and everything! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

* * *

Riley,Maya, and Farkle were in The Student Union decorating. Lucas and Zay went to pick up the food from Geralyn. Marianna, Cassandra and a few members of the Science Club had already arrived

"You guys realize I could've drawn the balloons already blown up?" Maya asked as she watched Farkle and Riley struggling to blow up blue and silver balloons. "Well it's no fun if you don't get to blow them up your self!" The brunette replied. Maya shot her a look that said "Come on, seriously." Riley sighed and released the balloon she was blowing up sending it shooting around the room.

"Ok Maya. How about you make some of the ballons in the form of a conical flask. It is one of Isadora's favorite pieces of apparatus" Farkle said

"A conic- what now?" May said frowning. Farkle sighed. He looked up a picture of a conical flask on his Ashversal. "Ohhhh." She drew that and some other lab equipment in the form of balloons. Lucas and Zay came in carrying trays of food. " WE GOT FUUUUUUUUD." Zay exclaimed. Zay and Lucas rested down the tray. Maya grinned at him.

"Thanks guys." Riley said as she climbed up a ladder to hang some streamers. She wasn't paying attention and missed a step. Lucas quickly ran over to where Riley was on the ladder. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Graceful, huh?" Riley said giggling sheepishly

Lucas chuckled. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah." He realized he was still holding her and put her down quickly. "Sorry." he said blushing profusely. She only grinned at him.

"Hey Lovebirds should I go get Smackle now?" Maya said

"Oh y-yeah, sure I guess." Riley stuterred

* * *

Maya headed up to Smackle's dorm room. She knocked on the door- no answer. She tested the door knob and it was open. "Smackle." She entered the room quietly. She looked to her right and saw Smackle grabbing a hammer and destroying another ashversal. Maya shouted her name and held Smackle back.

"THIS STUPID PROJECT IS RUINING MY LIFE!" Smackle cried.

"Come on Smackle calm down."

"I can't believe I'm crying over a stupid phone. I don't want to work on it anymore!" Smackle exclaimed. Maya honestly has never seen Smackle act like this before. _"I'm not good at this sentimental stuff, what would Riles do?"_ The blonde thought. After careful consideration she mimicked what Riley did with her when she was depressed- she held Smackle and assured her it would be alright. Smackle wiped her tears and pulled back from Maya.

"Thank you Maya an I apologize for being so emotional."

"Nah, it's cool Smackle it's ok, I did the same thing when I was doing some math homework last week. Crumpled up the paper and threw it out the bay window. Fractions, I just don't get em." Maya said. Smackle frowned.

"So anyway, want to come with me to the student union?" "Why?"  
"Well maybe you just need a break from updating the Ashversal. Come on we can get you some tea." Maya said

"Hmm, I suppose that may be much pleasing." Smackle said. They left Smackle's dorm and Maya sent Riley a quick message telling them they were on their way

* * *

Riley moved around the room making sure everything was in place when her Ashversal made a 'ding'.

 **MyPeaches**

 **Me and Smackle are about a minute from the student union.**

"oh gosh, OMG, OK EVERYONE THEY ARE COMING." Riley started freaking out. "ZAY! HIT THE LIGHTS! EVERYONE HIDE! OMG OMG OM-." Riley stopped mid-spaz out to the sudden touch of Lucas' large, yet comforting hand.

"Hey, calm down, I'm sure Smackle will love it." Lucas said flashing a smile at the brunette. "Take a deep breath and relax."

Riley let in a puff of air, then exhaled. She realized how silly she was being and blushed." I-I'm sorry. You're right and thank you." She smiled back at Lucas. "Ok everyone hide behind something and get ready to yell surprise! Zay, hit the lights." She said calmly.

Zay cut off the lights and everyone ducked under chairs.

"This Ashversal update, really was draining me. I'm very grateful for you bringing me out of my room. Hmm, that's strange, Why would the lights be-" Smackle said before everyone revealed themselves and exclaimed "SURPRISE!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Smackle said flabbergasted.

"Happy Birthday Love-isis." Farkle called Smackle that since got together. This is because they use to compete against each other to being the smartest kid in their grade. After they got together, they became a team.

"Birthday, but my birthday is-" Smackle suddenly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Smackle don't tell me you-" Maya started

"WHAT KIND OF WACKO FORGETS HER OWN BIRTHDAY?!" Zay exclaimed which Maya repayed with a punch to the gut.

"Ow." Zay whimpered holding his belly.

"Hmm, I have been rather stressed over the updating the Ashversal. I guess I was so stressed I forgot." Smackle said.

"Smackle, you told me it was going well." Farkle said frowning.

"Well, I," Smackle said sighing, "I've been able to do such tasks alone. Plus, I knew already was working with Mr.T to open up the ashversal store in The Amet."

"Isadora, I could've found someone to replace me for a few days. Besides, we're a team now, we have to work together." Farkle said.

"Thank you dearest." Smackle said holding Farkle in her arms. Farkle lightly pecked her on the forehead as Smackle blushed.

Zay cleared his throat. "Um, if you two are finished with your 'love fest', can we get this party started!

* * *

 **please review!**

 **I won't be posting what happened at the literal party, BUT there will be a bonus little piece on my tumblr, the following is the link or you can find it in my bio!**

post/151950583900/paranormal-chapter-11-smackles-party-planning


	12. Such a Cliche!

**I'm sorry I didn' upload this yesterday, but school has gotten more and more stressful. Plus I have to be to school an extra hour on friday to make up for the time we missed because of the hurricane UNTIL MAY. *sighs forever* But anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the guest named Jess who left me many lovely reviews! And yes Josh will soon make an appearance, in fact, i have already written a chapter with him soon to be posted. I was trying to utilize him more, but his character is harder for me to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

* * *

"Sense and Sensibility." Harper said as she wrote it on the board.

"Ughhhhh, this book sounds hard, can't we read Hop on Pop." Maya groaned sinking in her seat.

Harper chuckled "No Maya as I told you since the last few books, we can't read Hop on Pop." Harper shook her head and started over.

"Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility focused on the multiple loves of two young women." Harper countinued, "Miss Austen felt there were two approaches to love. "Sense," meaning what?" Harper questioned. Lucas raised his hand "Good, smart judgement.?"

"Correct. And "sensibility"?"

"When feeling is getting in the way of that." Riley answered.

"So, what you think you should feel versus what you feel?" Harper said. The class agreed.

"Ok class, i'm giving you a group assignment-," The student groaned. Farkle yayed. Harper countinued " Before we read this book, I want you to find another book where it's sense versus sensibility. Outline in the project which side prevails. You ma-" Harper suddenly stopped talking as she looked at the back of the class. Harper reached her hand out and crumpled note quickly floated straight over into her hands. Darby and Yogi shrunk back in their seats

Harper hmm'd as she read the note. "Yogles are what color are you wearing at the Mystic?" The 'Mystic' was an annual dance the school held every spring and it's usually a highlight of the student's year.

"Why?"

"Well I was thinking we should match"

"All I know is you will look good in anything you wear."

Harper glanced back up to see Darby and Yogi rubbing nose against nose. "Lucas" Haper said exasperated. Lucas nodded his head in understanding and lifted Yogi to the other side of the room. "As I was saying," Harper countinued " You may choose who you work with, must be groups of 4. Good Luck class. Harper said as the bell rang.

Student immediately hopped up and began grouping up. Smackle and Zay didn't have that class so Farkle, Lucas, Riley and Maya formed a group. After class the foursome agree they would make their way to the library to start working.

* * *

They entered the quiet library and were greeted by and Marianna. "Hello , Hi Marianna we came to work on a project gave us." Farkle said.

"Ok go ahead, but remember 'Shhhhhh!'" said. The group mimicked her behaviour as they took a seat by a table. "I'll start looking for a book. Who's going to come with me?" Farkle asked

"I'll come," Maya said "How about you guys start taking out the supplies and reviewing our notes?" Farkle told Riley and Lucas. They nodded and the pair unpacked the supplies. At the same time, they reached their hands in the bag to take out construction paper at the same time. As their hands touch they felt a jolt of electricity and quickly pulled their hands both tensed in their chairs, their face turning into tomatoes by the second. They sat their for awhile in awkward silence. A frustrated ("rucas", shipping may I add) Marianna exclaimed "SHHHHHH!".

"But we weren't talking?" Lucas said confused

"MMhhmm exactly, Riley come here." Marianna said shaking her head

"You two are a disgrace to these shelves!," She whisper-shouted."Listen all these books have 1 thing in common."

"What would that be Marianna?" Riley said

"You start on page one, and each page you turn brings you deeper into the story." Marianna answered calmly. Riley nodded her head in understanding and walked back to the table. "Nicely done." said to Marianna smirking.

"Hi." Riley said

"Hey" Lucas replied

"What about Romeo and Juliet?" Maya asked

"No, the whole class probably thought of Romeo and Juliet. Let's do a different book." Farkle replied searching book shelves.

"I guess the thing I miss most about Texas are the pets I used to have." Lucas said

"I had a hamster." Riley said grinning

"I had 24 horses."

"You win. Tell me about them."

"One day after school, Sofia was foaling."

"That means she was giving birth, right?"

"Not too bad, city girl. Only Cletus was there, so he called Dr. Thomspon and he let me do most of the hard work even though I was just 5 . Anyway, that was all." Lucas said looking down.

"More." Riley had only been talking to Lucas for a few minutes and knew, this was one of the best conversations she ever had.

"Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?" Lucas continued as if he didn't just say 'that's all'.

"Really? I'd liked to have been there for that." Riley said smiling

"The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it." Lucas said kind of staring off into space. "Riley."

"Lucas."

"I've never told this to anybody before."

"Yeah?"

"I think someday I might like to be a veterinarian."

"That's cool, too."

"I delivered this beautiful palomino. I'd show you her picture, but, I didn't take a picture."

"That's okay. Just, keep talking." Riley said resting her head on her hand. Lucas, however didn't keep talking. He looked at her lips and she looked at his. He started leaning towards her slowly and Riley started leaning towards him. Marianna was ecstatic on the side of jumping around. Even was excited.

"Farkle what about this book?" Maya said holding up a novel. Farkle took it out of her hands. "Nought and Crosses. I read this awhile back. In fact, this will be perfect!" Farkle exclaimed triumphantly.

"Cool, I'll show Riles and Lucas." Maya said plucking the book out of Farkle's hand as she headed towards the duo reading the blurb. Farkle's eyes turned completely gold and he had a vision. He couldn't believe it- Lucas and Riley sharing a sweet kiss. As his eyes turned back half blue he smiled to himself- those two finally decided to act on their feeling. "Wait, a minute." He thought as his demeanor changed. "MAYA WAIT!" Farkle said running towards where Maya went.

Riley and Lucas were millimeters apart. Lucas thinking about himself finally kissing the girl he liked since she fell in his lap in the airplane, and Riley thinking about finally discovering what it felt to kiss the boy she had feeling for for years. Only one of them needed to lean forward a little more and their lips would finally connect.

"Hey guys! We found a book!" Maya exclaimed holding the book. The once millimeters apart couple, had jumped up and sat straight in their seats. Suddenly Marianna let out an over exaggerated sigh that drew Maya's attention. Marianna began muttering something like "How did I not know this was happen. This happens in ever story!". She stomped of throwing her hands in the air. Ms. Kennedy face palmed herself shaking her head. When Maya brought her attention back to the texan and the brunette she could tell something happened. They were tense and looking into space all- twitchy.

"Was I interrupting something?" Maya interrogated

"Psshh- W-what could you be i-interuppting." Riley said chuckling nervously. Maya frowned. She decided to observe. She closely searched Lucas' face for some type of clue of what happened. He nervously smiled at her- before he jumped over 2 tables and sprinted to the door. But as Lucas opened the door to sprint out, the door broke completely off it's hinges. Lucas control over his strength is known to go awoll when his emotions are on high. He quickly rested the door on the floor, stumbling a little in the process, and sprinted down the hall shouting "SORRY MS KENNEDY!" Maya frowned. "Riles, wha-" Riley cut her off

"Well I think I should really head to the dorm now." Riley said

"Why it's only 7." Maya said

"I, um, don't feel well! yeah!," She fake sneezed "Yeah look ." She fake coughed "I should really go lie down." She got up and fake coughed and sneezed on the way out the doorway, of course tripping on thee unhinged door. Farkle had appeared behing Maya panting somewhere during her weird encounter with the pair.

"Farkle. I-"

"They were about to finally kiss." Farkle said. The whole gang knew those two had feeling for each other. Those two, however, never really acted on them

"WHAT?!" Maya shouted. "Shh-aw forget it." muttered grumbling as she worked on a computer on her desk.

"I had a vision they were going to kiss, but well you- you know. I tried to stop you but it was too late" Farkle explained timidly.

"I ruined Riley and Lucas' first kiss. The kiss that everyone has been waiting for." Maya said sadly.

"YEP, YOU SURE DID!" Marianna said angrily passing behind the pair.

"Riley must be so sad.I have to fix this." Maya said underbreath. She said her goodbyes to the librarian,Farkle, and Marianna and ran to her and Riley's dorm. When she got to the dorm it was empty.

 _"If I was Riley, where would I go?"_ Maya thought to herself. Her face showed a look of realization and she sprinted out the bay window to the place she knew Riley would be.

Maya finally reached the Unicorn Fountains gasping for air. "Riles?" She shouted.

"I'm right here peaches." Riley shouted from the opposite side. Maya jogged to the other side to see Riley sitting on a bench, sipping a vanilla milkshake probably from Svorski's.

"Riles I am sooooo sorry. I know how long you were waiting to kiss him and I should've been paying more attention anyway. Why did I choose tonight to read the blurb anyway. Since when do I read?!How-"

"MAYA, it's fine you have nothing to be sorry for." Riley was surprised, Maya was supposed to be the chill one.

Maya frowned. "How are you so calm?"

"Probably because I was about to pass out from crying so much." Riley said starting to cry.

"Awww honey don't cry. Everything will be better. I always remember Lucas promised you he would have his moment." Maya said poking Riley's arm

 _Charlie and Riley had just shared a dance. Charlie had asked Riley to the dance but she politely declined. She told him that her and her friends were going. He however had persisted they share at least one dance, and she couldn't find it in her heart to say no! After Charlie and Riley finished dancing, he kissed her cheek and walked away with a mega watt smile. Riley frowned a little. "Hi" she turned around to see Lucas standing behind her. "Hey" she replied back smiling._

 _"I can't believe that creppy creep creep stole my moment again." Lucas said. "Again?" Riley thought_

 _"You thought that was your moment?" Riley said frowning a little_

 _Lucas thought about it for a second. "No."_

 _"Oh..." She replied disappointed_

 _"My moment will be my moment" He said earnestly. She held a goofy grin on her face reserved for him, as they danced with each other._

Maya snapped out of her reverie. "I'm sure you two will-" Maya suddenly looked down to see Riley passed out on her shoulder. "Wow, it actually happened." Maya sighed and began dragging Riley to their dorm.

* * *

 **Yep that happened. I had to do it, I'm sorry lol! Please Review!**


	13. Safe and Sound

**Hi guys! Hope your weekend is going well! Thank you for the lovely review :)**

 **The song in this chapter is Safe and Sound by Capital Cities.**

 **Disclaimer:I own this story, but not GMW**

* * *

Lucas sat in a beanbag in the middle of the room throwing a ball towards the wall on the opposite side of the room- bounce, catch, bounce, catch. Zay watched his lifelong throwing the ball. To Zay Lucas seemed like his head was in the clouds. If only Zay knew what happened only a half and hour ago "Uh bud, you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." Lucas said staring off into space.

"Well your about to burst a hole in the wall between Chase and Austin's dorm and ours." A dent began to form in the wall due to Lucas force.

"Well I'm just fine." Lucas grumbled.

"Lucas, we've known each other forever. You can te-"

"Theirs nothing to tell Zay." The dent began to grow. "I said I'm fine so just stop badgering me!" Lucas snapped as the ball flew straight through the wall. The boys next door neighbour on the right yelped then peeked through the hole. It was none other than Chase looking through quizically. "Sorry Chase!" Zay shouted. Chase just scowled at him. Zay got a poster and some tape and covered the hole silently. Lucas looked at him for awhile before he said "I'm sorry that I snapped, it's just. ugh." Lucas groaned flopping on his bed.

"What did happen when you guys were in the library?" Zay asked

"Well Maya and Farkle went looking for a book, and me and Riley were supposed to set up the supplies and stuff. Well we just started talking, I mean we've talked before but it just felt different this time. Special." Lucas said. Zay raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway she really wanted to hear what I wanted to say and vice versa. Anyway I looked at her lips and-"

"Oh -" Zay said

"I started leaning in. Then she glanced down at mines then bit her lip-"

"my-"

"Then she started leaning in. We were only a inch apart.-"

"freaking-"

"Then Maya came to show us the book she found. She probably didn't notice what was about to happen."

"God." Zay said as his jaw dropped. Just then, Farkle burst into the room.

"Lucas are you ok." Farkle interrogated sincerly worried for his friend.

"It's weird how life works isn't it? I've been wanting to kiss Riley for years and the universe just gets in our way once again." Lucas replied sadly.

"Lucas, I'm sure it will all work out." Farkle said patting his back.

"I hope so" Lucas replied flatly.

* * *

It was now a few days since the 'library incident' as the core 6 called it. Lucas decided that he and Riley should talk about it, because things have been tense between them ever since. He always wanted to be able to talk to Riley, and the Library conversation only confirmed that.

Riley was trying to handle things. She tried pushing them out her mind, but that plan failed. She didn't like the elephant in the room everytime she and Lucas spoke, but she didn't want to say anything.

Riley sat at her desk studying some Occult History for a test is going to give them. She was alone due to the fact that Maya was teaching art to some kids is parvus as community service. She sat there tapping her foot as the music pumped in her ears through her earbuds. People always told her it was a 'bad study habit', but she didn't care. Listening to music helped her to relax.

As the song came through the earbuds she sang along.

 _I could lift you up I could show you what you want to see And take you where you want to be_

She didn't notice as Lucas stood outside the bay window. As he went to knock he stopped as he sat outside the window listening to her singing.

 _You could be my luck Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound We're safe and sound_

She had grabbed a pen and a pencil beating at her textbook like a drum. Her head bobbing as the beat travelled through her brain

 _I could fill your cup You know my river won't evaporate This world we still appreciate_

 _You could be my luck Even in a hurricane of frowns I know that we'll be safe and sound_

She sand loudly and beautifully as Lucas gazed in admiration.

 _I could show you love In a tidal wave of mystery You'll still be standing next to me_

 _You could be my luck Even if we're six feet underground I know that we'll be safe and sound_

By now Riley had graduated from drumming to a full on disco. She got up and started dancing holding her textbook in her hand. The most of the time her back was towards the window so Lucas remained unseen. Lucas held a mega-watt smile watching Riley as her usual goofy self.

 _We're safe and sound Safe and sound Safe and sound Hold your ground Safe and sound_

Lucas crawled through the window and started applauding. Riley only could hear a faint sound through her earbuds. As she turned around and saw Lucas she dropped her textbook and clutched her chest.

"L-Lucas?" Riley stammered as her heart began beating out of her chest. Lucas only grinned at the girl.

"Did you see any of that?" Riley said gulping. Lucas nodded grinning like an idiot.

"How much?" Riley questioned. Lucas strode towards her picking up her textbook and finally speaking.

"The whole thing." Lucas replied still grinning handing her the textbook. Riley sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see THAT." Riley said nervously grinning.

"I'm glad I saw it. Your a great singer Riles." Lucas said smiling

"How about dancer?" Riley taunted.

"Better than me." Lucas said laughing

"Oh yeah? Let's see what you got Friar!" Riley said playfully punching him

"Ow." Lucas said fake whimpering holding the spot where she punched him.

"Please that hurt me more than it hurt you." Riley said shaking out her hand. Lucas laughed and Riley joined in.

"Anyway, I just came over to make sure everything was ok between us?" Lucas said seriously

"Yeah Lucas, everything is ok." Riley said sincerely smiling at the green eyed boy.

"Thank God!" Lucas said releasing a breath. They both laughed at that before silence filled the room. Brown eyes connected to green as they sat in a comfortable silence. Lucas' phone dinged in his pocket letting him know he had a message. "Sorry Riley I have to go, Zay claims he wants to go to Topanga's for some cookies, but we both know it's only to flirt with Cassandra." Lucas deadpanned as Riley chuckled.

"It's ok Lucas go ahead, i'll probably keep studying 'til Maya comes back."

"You mean your one woman dance party?" Lucas said laughing. Riley playfully punched Lucas again.

He chuckled as he climbed up the fire escape to his dorm. Lucas was at peace knowing him and Riley were ok. Riley was relieved that the awkwardness was behind them.

 _We're safe and sound_

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. Holographs and Angry McCormicks'

**I'm too stressed to even write a proper author's note ugh. I'm going to try tho lol.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews I got. I noticed a lot of comments from a Joshaya fan like me lol. I don't blame you for being mad that Joshaya hasn't appeared yet. I have already written the chapter with Josh in it, so after then, he'll be making more appearances. But once again thank you so so so so so much for the reviews you guys left me! I love you guys! Anywho, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. That would be cool wouldn't it though?**

* * *

"Dingggg-ding"

The noise that had became familiar to students over the past few months. It sounded like the noise that is sounded before someone makes an announcement in an airport. However, at A.S.H it notified students to take out their ashversals because an announcement was about to be projected. A few months ago the Smarkle Corporation (as they began calling themselves) completed the hologram update. With Smackle and Farkle's combined intelligence they finished the ashversal update as well as opening the Ashiverse, a store to go to to get tools and accesories for your Ashversal. Anyway, the school's priincipal appeared hovering above student's phone

"Good Afternoon student, the following are today's announcements. From in the cafeteria, today is Tater Tot Thursday," Multiple cheers erupted from the student body. ", and secondly The annual Mystic will be held this Friday in the auditorium at 7 pm." The students started murmurring among each other. "Remember students, stay inspired, do your best, and have a great day. This is Goldcloud, signing out." The student began walking to their next class.

"It's next weekend. Lucas hasn't asked me to the Mystic. We're Riley and Lucas, aren't we, Maya?" Riley whimpered

"I don't know anymore. Just tell me what to say." Maya answered digging around her locker..

"It's all over the front of my notebook. "Riley hearts Lucas 4-ever.""

"What's on the back on your notebook?"

"Riley and Lucas, we're just friends." Riley pouted and leaned on her locker on the side of Maya's

"Sweetie, what are you doing to yourself?"

"It's next weekend, and Lucas hasn't asked me to the Mystic." Riley reiterated

"Told ya. You got a problem."

"You did? Have I brought this up before?"

 _"It's 5 months away, why hasn't Lucas asked me to the Mystic?" Riley asked Maya. Maya slammed her locker shut_

 _"Aah!" Came a girl's scream from the room behind the girls lockers_

 _"There's nothing but time. He doesn't ask you by the week before, I'll look at you like this, and say, "you got a problem.", Maya said scrunching her nose. "Stop planning your life so far in advance." Ever since Riley and Lucas confronted each other. Riley started obsessing about the mystic._

 _"I'm not. When the time comes, I want my ashes scattered-" Riley cried before Maya cut her off._

 _"Over Lucas. Is it Lucas? Yeah, I know." Maya deadpanned_

And then there was also this time! Maya said in her sing-song voice

 _"It's one months away, why hasn't Lucas asked me to the Mystic?" Riley questioned_

 _"Duh, da-da, da-da, duh-" Maya sang as she slammed her locker shut_

 _"Aah!" The girl's scream from a few months ago rang once again through the hall_

 _"There's nothing but time. He doesn't ask you by the week before, I'll look at you like this, and say, "you got a problem."" Maya said bringing out the same face from 4 months ago._

 _"You know, you look at me like that a lot." Riley said questioning_

 _"Well, you got a lot of problems." The blonde replied non-cholantly_

 _"I do?" Riley said confused as her and Maya walked down to their dorm_

"Yes, Riley, you've had problems before, but you haven't had a Lucas problem until now." Maya said back in the present, "Well beside the Library thing." She finishes as she slammed her locker shut.

"Aah!" The girl's scream came once again

"Why does she keep doing that?"

"Lockers, Table O' potions, potions and weird magicky thingies, potions and weird ingredients in the air, Little Miss Chelsea McCormick." She answered with hand gestures. Riley shook her head.

Chelsea was another friend they made. She didn't have powers per say, but she was trained to be a potion brewer. Her twin brother, Chase, Zay and Lucas' next door neighbor, was admitted into the academy because he had the powers to control plants. He could control their growth and death, and he could make hybrids. They used to call him . Chelsea didn't want to be separated from her brother so she was trained to master potions and spells and other powers like that. They both were raised in the country and had southern accents. The twins both had freckles and light blonde hair. Chelsea normally wore short overalls with a floral tee short and Chase a flannel shirt, maybe a tee shirt and jeans.

"How long you gonna keep doing it?" Riley asked

"Till she comes out." As if on cue Chelsea stepped out of the room seething, covered in colorful liquids and weird potion ingredients. She spat a feather out of her mouth an stepped angrily towards Maya. "Okay, I'm done!" Maya shouted as Chelsea chased her through the halls shouting, "Come here you lil' ferret!"

* * *

Lucas sat in his room running his hand through his hair. He sat in front of a notebook scribbling away. He angrily balled up a piece of paper and through it into the bin. Just then Zay entered the room. "Um hey buddy what you up to?" Zay said nervously. Lucas grunted in response

"Aww come on Luke you know I don't speak pig latin. Ha! Get it?" Zay laughed trying to lighting the mood. "See because pigs, grunt, and hehe..." Zay trailed off as he scratched his neck.

"Why is this so hard?!" Lucas cried slamming his head to his desk.

"You still don' t have a plan?" Zay asked shocked. Lucas had been working on this for about a month and he still couldn't decide?

"I can't ask Riley to the dance any old way! Charlie had a banner, a disco, a bouquet of roses, and freaking Yogi on skates!" The Texan answered with her head still on the desk.

"Speaking of Charlie..." Zay said nervously. Lucas head shot up. "What about Charlie?" Lucas asked.

"Well um... I don't want to say." Zay muttered.

"What about Charlie Zay?" Lucas repeated through gritted teeth. Zay kept silent as he looked at his shoes. Lucas took a few strides across the room to him frustrated. Zay quickly picked up a chair and held it towards Lucas.

"Ok, Ok you animal!" Zay breathed, "Charlie's planning on asking Riley to The Mystic tonight."

 _"This can't be happening."Lucas thought._ He started freaking out. Everything turned black. He felt sick. Then, it felt like he was back in the airplane, talking to the chocolate eyed girl.

 _"Don't be mad, or sad, smad...!" the boy frowned and then smiled. "It's all going to be better." She smiled at him_

Lucas could suddenly see again. He must've had his head in the clouds because he suddenly could hear Zay calling his name. He looked down to see his hands had began to break the desk at the amount of pressure he applied. He let go and glanced up and saw a card Riley gave him many years ago on his birthday- purple poorly drawn roses adorned the corner. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "Zay text Maya, Smackle, Farkle, Cassandra, and Marianna. Tell them meet me in the Library you come too." Lucas said as he lifted the poster revealing the hole they always forgot to patch up. "Hey Chase." Lucas said through the holes. A poster on the other side lifted up to the other McCormick. "Sup Friar." Chase replied calmly.

"I need a favor." Lucas said smirking

* * *

Maya walked to the Unicorn Fountain's still mind blown. She just left from the little "meeting" Lucas had and- Wow. She couldn't believe this whole plan was Huckleberry's idea. _"You think you know a guy."_ Maya mulled over shaking her head from her thoughts.

The whole group made up excuses to why they couldn't hang with Riley, so here she was, sitting by the Unicorn fountains, sipping a milkshake, and listening to music as she usually did when she was left alone. "Hi Riles." Maya said smiling at the brunette.

"Hi peaches." Riley greeted taking her headphones out.

"So..." Maya started "I need help with some homework on...fractions! Yeah" Maya said 'smoothly'. Riley frowned

"Why didn't you bring it here."

"If I was that smart I wouldn't need help with my homework. Duh." Maya replied.

"You are smart peaches."

"Oh yeah ask me a question." Maya said folding her arms.

"Uh ok... 144 divided by 12." Riley said smiling

"Uhhhhh" Maya said furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Um ok Maya maybe I should help you with your homework." Riley replied as she and Maya began walking towards their dorm.

Charlie strode down the hall holding a bouquet of flowers. He was on his way to Riley's dorm to ask her to the dance. He decided to simply ask her with flowers versus his previous huge endeavor. As he almost made it to the dorm Marianna stood in front of him "Charlie!"

"Um, hi Marianna" Charlie replied awkwardly.

"Can you do my a solid?"

"Well I was actually just about to-"

" .PLEASEEEE." Marianna pleaded as she clasped her hands together. Charlie sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Thanks Charlie, needs help shelving a few books, but I can't make it today. Got a lot to do! Busy busy busy!." Marianna rambled. Charlie nodded as he walked down to the library.

She quickly texted Lucas

 **To:LFriar**

 **Phase 1 is a go ;)**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Purple and Silver Roses

**Happy Sunday Guys!**

 **So I just read the reviews you guys left me, and omg. I was literally crying. I love you guys soooooooo much. Thank you for being so amazingly wonderful!**

 **Sadly,I have bad news. I'm going on vacation to Fort Lauderdale on Tuesday and I won't have my laptop. I won't be back until Friday so I can't post anymore this week :(. However, I made this chapter extra long (too long maybe lol). That also makes me liable to more errors so please forgive me! Anyway let's get going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

* * *

Riley and Maya finally arrived at her dorm and pulled out a random worksheet, praying Riley didn't notice. "Ok where's this fractions homework you need help with?" Riley asked

"It's right here." Riley began walking over to Maya. "Oh shoot I need to borrow a pen."

Riley glanced over at the pencil case on Maya's desk, filled with pens and pencils. Maya glanced at i too, before picking it up and throwing it outside. "MAYA!" Riley exclaimed

"See no pens." Maya said with a toothy smile.

"What has gotten i-" Riley stopped in her tracks as she saw a beautiful rose. It was a lilac colored rose and at the ends of the flower it was a glistening silver. Riley picked up the rose and noticed a note attached to it.

 _The day you fell into my lap My heart filled with glee_

 _Go to the place where magic lived_

 _and mystic creatures whinnied_

"What's going on?" Riley asked confused. Maya shrugged.

That was a lie. She knew exactly what was happening.

"Maybe we should follow the instructions." Maya suggested

"Well I do love scavenger hunts." Riley said smirking, "Ok, this has to be The Unicorn Fountains. Lets go!" Riley exclaimed ecstatic.

"Yeesh ok sparky!" Maya said as Riley pulled her out of the room running

* * *

Charlie arrived in the library. "Good afternoon, Miss Kennedy. Marianna sent me to help you."

"Ahhh yes ." Miss Kennedy said devilishly. "I need you to shelve those stacks of books over there." She replied smugly as she gestured to a table filled with books stacked 3 feet higheach. Charlie's mouth gaped open. "You better start now." The Librarian said with a smirk.

* * *

Riley and Maya ran to the fountain. Riley searched around the fountain until she found another rose like the one before. It was stuck right between the spaces in the bench she usually sat in. She opened up the rolled up note.

 _This is the place we sat and talk the first few days we met._

 _I noticed you were a little sad._

 _So i bought you a frozen treat_

 _That you haven't stopped drinking yet_

Maya frowned. "What does he mean."

Riley searched her memory.

 _Riley sat at The Unicorn Fountains tucking her head in her legs. She really missed her mommy and daddy. As tears welled up in her eyes she held her hand to her chest and sang. If only her powers could heal a broken heart. Lucas Friar walked around the Amet Plazas brooding a little. He felt better since talking to the clumsy, pretty girl on the tour, but he still was sad. What did he do to be split up from his momma? As Lucas passed the fountain he stopped in his tracks. It was none other than the brown-eyed, brunette girl he was fond of. He considered countinuing on his trip of self-pity, or help to the girl who helped him. "Hey" Lucas greeted. Riley stopped crying slightly but didn't respond._

 _"Why are you crying?" Lucas asked_

 _"I-I m-miss my mommy and daddy!" Riley cried._

 _"Oh i get it, I miss mine too," Lucas said "Please don't cry." Riley kept crying_

 _Lucas frowned in concentration. "How about I buy you a milkshake." Riley suddenly stopped crying._

 _"They have milkshakes here?" Riley questioned_

 _"Mmm-hmmm. The girl said so on the tour. C'mon." Lucas said as he led Riley to Svorski's. A lady with gray here and a weird accent asked them their order. As Lucas ordered a milshake and a root beer float, she noticed a girl with ombre hair hiding behind the girl. Lucas handed her her milkshake and they sat on the same bench as before talking and enjoying their treats._

"Svorski's!" Riley exclaimed sprinting straight there.

"Wait up!" Maya exclaimed chasing after Riley.

Riley ran into Svorski'd out of breath. "Oh hey Riley. The usual?" Cassandra said noncholantly. "Oh I was..hoping you would have..." Riley trailed off embarrased. Cassandra laughed.

"I'm kidding, here you go." She said handing Riley one of the beautiful roses.

"Thanks Cassie!" Riley cried hugging Cassandra tightly.

"Woah! Ok easy..." Cassandra said prying Riley off her, "I could've ran out of air!" Cassandra joked. Riley laughed then she and Maya headed out of Svorski's. After they departed Cassandra dug her ashversal out of her backpack

 **To:LFriar**

 **They just left, and let me just say she's got a strong grip**

* * *

Riley unrolled the letter hastily.

 _Since then I still try to make you grin_

 _and here you amazing laughter_

 _You next stop is where I met your best friend_

 _and learned my name was Huckleberry minus the Finn_

"HAHA I KNOW THIS ONE!" Maya exclaimed sprinting in the other direction. Riley shook her hair as she knew exactly where the blonde was headed

 _The pair squealed in delight as they swung up and down on the swings on the parvus playground. Riley and Maya came here almost everyday. As Riley was swinging she caught a glimpse of a familiar Texan. "Hi Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas was standing by the slides with Zay. When he heard the brunette called him, he ran to her. "Hey Riley."_

 _"Hey Riles, this your boyfriend?" Maya sing-songed making kissy noises. Riley and Lucas shouted "No!" in unison as Maya stopped swinging as she clutched her sides laughing. Lucas face had turned as red as a tomato._

 _"Calm down you look like a bottle of ketchup!" Maya exclaimed. Riley giggled._

 _"Lucas can you push me?" Riley asked. Lucas nodded his head and stood behind the brunette. Before he could however, Maya exclaimed "Woah Woah Woah Huckleberry!."_

 _"Huckleberry?" Lucas asked_

 _"Yeah... hmm that's a good one I'm going to start calling you Huckleberry." Maya said smirking. "But that's not the point! Promise me, you won't hurt her. She's my bestfriend and I will protect her at all costs."_

 _"I promise!" Lucas said sincerely._

 _"Good." Maya said smiling at him. Lucas smiled back._

 _"Because if you do i'm going to rip you apart with a pudding cup."_

Riley chuckled as she and Maya ran towards the Parvus Playground. This was one of her favorite memories of her Parvus years. She couldn't believe how fast time was going. Soon they would have to choose if they continued at ASH or if they moved back to the world...the normal world.

Anyway,they came to a halt as they came to the silver gates of the playground. Maya pushed them open resulting in the rusty hinges beginning to cry. Maya and Riley walked around the playground searching for the rose. They searched for about 5 minutes with no luck.

"Where did sundance put the dang rose!" Maya threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She turned to Riley and saw her staring behind her, with her mouth slightly parted. Maya furrowed her brows and turned. On the swings giggling was a five year old Maya Hart.

"I'm Maya Pineapple Hart!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hey it's Penelo-"

"I'm all magic because I draw stuff and they appear see!." The girl picked up a notebook and scribbled on papers before ripping them out and flinging them at the girls.

"What the heck!" The real Maya was trying to figure out what was going on. Lucas hadn't told her she was going to get attacked by-err-herself! Then, a look of realization washed over Riley's face as she shook her head.

"Zay, shift back!" Riley commanded. Maya frowned then looked back at where the her 5 year old self previously stood, and was replaced by Zay, clutching his sides laughing.

"Zay." Maya growled, clenching her fists making strides towards Zay.

"Now Maya, you can't kill me because I have Riley's flower." Zay said sticking his toungue out holding out the purple and silver rose. Riley then plucked the flower out of Zay's hand. He started chuckling nervously as Maya walked towards him smirking. He took his chance and began sprinting, prompting Maya to chase him. Riley laughed as she opened up her note.

 _I made a promise to your best friend_

 _to never ever hurt you_

 _The next place is the product of hard work_

 _created by a genius couple_

 _who's relationship will survive to end._

"The Ashiverse!" Riley announced running back to the Amet Plazas. She looked up and Maya was still chasing Zay.

"Maya come on!" Maya was standing over Zay, hitting him in the head with the book he once held. "MAYA!" Riley exclaimed "Leave him alone!"

"Awwww." Maya whined as she climbed up and sulked behind her best friend. They walked thorough the gates as Zay got up and muttered under his breath while pulling out his Ashversal

 **Luke**

 **They just left after Maya viviously assaulted me. Guess she has no sense of humor**

* * *

Riley stopped in front of the doors of the Ashiverse. 'Closed, come back soon!' read a sign on the doorway. Riley frowned and began to pout. Maya appeared behind her breathing heavily. "Maybe we just have the wrong place?"

"I don't think so. Whe-" Riley stopped talking as a laser looking thingie appeared from above the doorway. Maya yelped. They weren't sure what was about to happen but they were scared. Then, the laser aimed directly at Riley. She gasped and grabbed unto her best friend. They closed their eyes in anticipation.

"SCHWOOM."

Riley frowned and opened here eyes. The laser was scanning the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She tapped Maya to get her to look. As the laser finished scanning the roses, the door opened itself. The girls both frowned before stepping into the dark store.

"Hello?" Riley said breaking through the eerie silence. "Farkle? Smackle? You there?"

A screen over the counter suddenly turned on. It showed a picture of Lucas giving Riley a piggy back ride that was taken a few years ago. Then some more pictures appeared. Riley smiled at that, before one last picture appeared on the screen. It was the rose Riley was looking for. Then, it felt like the rose was coming closer to she knew it the rose was floating directly in front of her.

"Well, What are you waiting for?" Maya asked.

"I just thought Farkle or Smackle would've been giving it to me." She shrugged as she grabbed it, but as she went to take it, it felt like someone was holding it. Then, none other than Farkle Minkus popped up from behind the counter. "Boo!"

Riley shrieked and jumped back knocking over both her and Maya. They both groaned as Smackle ran over and turned on the lights.

"Oh my goodness, are you two alright?" Smackle asked.

"No! Who's idea was this?!" Maya exclaimed. Farkle poineted at Smackle. Smackle growled at her boyfriend.

"Well recent studies show that when a person is frightened, their overall emotion is excitability. Are you not excited?" Maya smacked her forehead.

"Well thank you Smackle. I guess it's the thought that counts." Riley responded. Farkle grinned before handing Riley the rose.

 _Two friends I hope one day I could say would've never suffered defeat_

 _I'm glad you worked so hard to bring them together_

 _next is where we met a carribean mermaid_

 _then your journey will be complete_

After the duo left, Farkle sent a quick message to Lucas

 **To:FreakFace**

 **Bad news, recent studies are incorrect. Good news, they've just left.**

* * *

Riley focused _. "Carribean Mermaid?"_ She then remembered something that happened years ago.

"Come on we gotta go to the beach next." Riley said tugging Maya

"What why?"

 _A 9 year old Riley and Lucas walked along the shore of the beach having a conversation. For the past 4 years the two enjoyed talking too each other. Currently, Riley was showing Lucas a book her parents sent her a week ago. Her finger traced the writing of The Little Mermaid._

 _"This was always my favorite book when I was little. Daddy used to read it to me every night before I came to A.S.H." Riley said gleefully._

 _As the walked along the sandy shore, they heard sobbing. Lucas and Riley frowned and ran to the noise. The were met by a girl sitting on the sand. Her skin was the color of caramel and she had long, curly hair._

 _"What's wrong?" Riley asked the girl timidly. The girl only mumbled incoherently under her breath._

 _Lucas frowned "Huh?"_

 _"I said I'm a FISH!" The girl burst out into a louder sob. She put her head in her knees as Riley and Lucas both held a puzzled look._

 _"What do you mean you're a fish?" Riley asked_

 _"See look." The girl stood up and dipped her feet in the ocean. She sat down and her legs transformed into a beautiful aquamarine tail._

 _Riley eyes lit up "Woah that's-"_

 _"Ugly? Weird? Freaky?" Marianna deadpanned_

 _"AMAZING!" Riley exclaimed squealing_

 _"Huh?" The girl asked confused._

 _"You're just like Ariel! From the little mermaid! You're so lucky!"_

 _"Really?" Marianna said wiping her eyes, sniffing softly_

 _"Yeah!" Riley said. She looked down at the book in her hand, before she stuck it out before the girl. Lucas' eyes widened._

 _"Here have it maybe it will make you feel better!" Riley said grinning._

 _"Really?!" Marianna said looking at the book with bright eyes._

 _"Yeah, maybe it will help you love your gift."_

"See he said Carribean mermaid, Marianna is Bahamian, she's a mermaid, and that's where me and Lucas met her." Riley explained to Maya

"Yeah yeah just go ahead and start dragging me" Maya deadpanned. Riley grinned and ran towards beach pulling Maya with her.

* * *

By time they arrived the sun had began it's descent. It reflected on the surface of the water making it sparkle. Riley began looking around for Marianna the second she hit the beach. Suddenly she heard singing.

 _There's no way to say this song's about someone else_

 _Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself_

 _Someone please pass me my shades_

 _Don't let 'em see me down_

 _You have taken over my days_

 _So tonight I'm going out_

She looked around searching for the voice finding a smirking Cassandra pointing to the water. Then, Marianna leaped up from the water doing tricks with some other sea creatures doing tricks as well. 2 dolphins sprung up from the water making their trademark noise. A few flying fish lept up and flew above Marianna's head

 _Yet I'm feeling like_

 _There is no better place than right by your side_

 _I had a little taste_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway_

 _'Cause all the girls are looking fine_

 _But you're the only one on my mind_

Lucas emerged from behind a palm tree (how hadn't she noticed him sooner?) with a huge bouquet of the silver and purple roses. He had a goofy grin on his face as Riley stared at him in amazement.

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me_

 _There's only you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you_

Marianna then emerged from the sea, her tail transforming into legs, with Zay, Smackle and Farkle coming into sauntered over to Riley holding out the bouquet. "So-"

"Yes." The brunette said instantly nodding her head.

"Riley-" Lucas continues grinning

"Absoloutely."

"Would you like to go-"

"How many times do I have to say yes?"

"-to the mystic with me?" Lucas asked nervously.

Riley starting shaking a little.

"Oh no no no, OK everybody cover your ears!" Maya commanded. Maya covered her ears tightly as Cassandra and Marianna followed. Lucas frowned "What wh-

"Y-Y-Y-Yay!" Riley exclaimed with a eardrum piercing shout. Lucas jumped a little before bursting into laughter.

"So is that a yes?" Lucas asked

"HECK YEAH!" Riley exclaimed hugging Lucas. The rest of the gang began to applaud

* * *

Charlie had finally finished half of the piles on the table.

"Can I stop now?" He said wiping sweat off his brow

"Now Charlie you have a lot more to finish." Miss Kennedy said not even looking at him, indulged in a novel. Her Ashversal dinged notifying her she got a message

 **Marianna**

 **the plan worked! She said yes! You can let Gardner go now**

Miss Kennedy smiled slightly gazing at her phone, before her head snapped up to look at Charlie.

"Ok , you may leave I will have Marianna finish it tomorrow."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed "But you just-"

"Now Charlie don't argue with an authority figure. Now Shoo shoo, skidattle" She said pushing him out of the mahogany doors. After he left, she smiled mischievously , then raised her hand towards the piles. In one swift motion, all the books flew in their correct place on the shelves.

She grinned as she thought _"Man isn't it great to have powers?"_

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the great reviews! I'll see you guys in a week :) XOXO**


	16. Blue Fever

**I'm back!**

 **Vacation is over, felt like I just went there and I'm already back. I came in like 12:00 a.m. last night so couldn't post.**

 **Oh and one question?**

 **Why are you guys so wonderful? Thank you for the amazing reviews I really appreciate it! I'm working harder to not let you down. We may see someone you guys have been dying to see next chapter lol. Let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world.**

* * *

Riley and Maya were headed to Blast to find a dress for the Mystic. Cassandra and Marianna asked to tag along so they could pick out dresses too. Smackle declined going with them due to her having a project to work on with the Professor and Farkle, plus she already had a dress. The second they walked through the doors they headed to the Girls section. Maya began looking through racks

"Too long, too short, too Cinderella, too plain." Maya said looking through dresses. Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I just want something that's comfortable." Marianna said looking through racks. She lifted one up to show the girls. "How about this one?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes "That's a night gown."

"It still has gown in the name." The girls all burst out into laughter. They then began to get right to work.

Riley searched, determined to find the perfect dress.. This would be the first dance she wouldn't be going in a group. Well even though her friends would still be there, it wouldn't be the same. She was going with the boy she had a crush on for 9 whole years.

"Who are you going with Maya, since you guys are all coupled off?" Marianna inquired

"She's hoping my Uncle Josh will ask her."

"Ahhh right. Maya's Boing!" Cassandra said snickering. Maya sighed dreamily.

Marianna frowned, "Doesn't he go to the university?"

Josh also had powers. When he was 6 he gained the power of mind-reading. Riley was young at the time he left, so she didn't really know him until she enrolled at A.S.H. He now attended the University on the island. After you graduate from A.S.H. you can either leave the island, or continue at The University.

Maya groaned,"It only 3 freaking years! What 3 years in-"

"The History of loveeeee." Riley dragged the word love on, mimicking Maya's words she heard so many times rolling her eyes, "You will not be my aunt."

"C'mere give ya aunt Maya some sugar." Maya said laughing heading towards Riley with open arms. Riley squirmed in Maya's grasp laughing. Marianna and Cassandra soon joined in.

"At this rate we will never find a dress!" Marianna said still laughing

* * *

Lucas was tearing up his closet looking for something to wear. All the shirts he found were either too small or had weird stains. He really needed to wash his clothes better.

Zay was sitting at his desk reading a comic book while Farkle say there watching Lucas amused. Farkle came over to help them get their outfits because he already had his picked out. Lucas emerged from his closet with 2 potential choices, "Which one?"

Farkle eyes widened, and he suddenly sprang up to his feet, "Seize him!" Zay shot his eyes towards Lucas, before sprinting towards him and knocking the shirts out of his hand.

"Bro! Why did you do that!" Lucas exclaimed

"Because you're suffering from Blue Fever." Farkle replied

"What the heck is blue fever?"

"Lucas, all the shirts you picked out are blue." Zay said

Lucas scoffed, "No they're..." His voice trailed off as he picked up the shirts looking at them

"Mmmhmm." Farkle said arrogantly

"Dude, have you not realized that all your shirts are blue and the other half are just shirts you have that are blue, in 50 different colors." Zay folded his arms across his chest. Lucas frowned.

"Now I don't thin-"

"Exhibit A!" Farkle declared pulling a blue and gray v-neck shirt. Lucas rolled his eyes.

Farkle however wasn't finished. He pulled out 4 shirts that looked just like the first one, only in an array of colors

"Well they were buy 1 get 4 free!" Zay and Farkle smacked their foreheads

"This is gonna be awhile." Farkle sighed

* * *

Maya appeared with a total of 10 dresses in her hand.

"Here Riles." Maya said holding out the dresses to Riley, "Try these on."

Riley shrugged and accepted the dresses from Maya. She stepped inside one of the dressing rooms and the lock 'clicked' . Riley automatically rejected the first dress on the pile.

"No way Peaches. I could never pull THIS off." Cassandra looked over at the dress Riley hung on the outside off the fitting room's door

"Oooo!" She chirped, "I however may." Cassandra picked up the dress and went into a fitting room of her own.

Riley then emerged in a sea blue, short dress that had box pleats in the front and a high neck.

"What do you guys think?"

"It's nice, i guess..." Marianna replied looking at Riley in the dress

"It isn't really you." Maya commented

"Yeah, I suppose. It's a nice dress though, but not for me." Riley replied. Then, Cassandra stepped out of the dressing room, attired in the dress she obtained from Riley. It was an adorable, two-piece, short fit-and-flare dress. It only exposed a small part of her stomach, making it appropriate for the Dance. It featured a multi-color floral-print satin skirt with box pleats . It had thin shoulder straps extend down the back of the black crop top to create a low v-shape. She spun around smiling, you could tell she adored the dress.

"Omg Cassie!" Marianna exclaimed, "You look amazing!"

"Yeah Cassandra, that dress was made for you!" Riley replied kindly

"Thank you! I think this is the dress for me!" Cassandra squealed as she ran back to change back into her clothes. Riley also went in to try on some more dresses.

* * *

"Blue. Blue. Blue. Ah ha! Teal!" Lucas said triumphantly holding out a teal colored shirt

"Which is a shade of blue." Farkle said wryly. Zay groaned

"Dude just wear the shirt your Mom brought you last Christmas."

Lucas frowned "The reddish looking one?"

"Yeah" Lucas shrugged and dug around his closet. He then pulled inand out his drawers. After searching the bottom of one of the drawers, he emerged with a maroon colored, button down shirt.

"Perfect!" Farkle announced, "Now you just need a tie."

"Ho boy." Zay sighed as Lucas dropped his head. Farkle furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Lucas has 3 ties" Zay explained,"One has a mysterious stain, the other has a bunch of pictures of Kittens that Maya got him as a gag gift, and the last decent one he had he tore."

"Why did you tear it?" Farkle questioned. Lucas mumbled incoherently "Huh?" Farkle responded

"He got angry when little Tommy took the last cookie!" Zay exclaimed for Lucas killing himself laughing.

"It wasn't like that!" Lucas spat

"What exactly happened?"

"Ok, so when Lucas went to Church with Riley and Marianna one Sunday, was giving out cookies as usual." Zay explained. Riley, Lucas and Marianna had different beliefs than Maya and Farkle so one Sunday out of the month, they went to a little church in the Amet Plazas. was an old lady who lived on the island who baked cookies and brought them to the church for everyone.

"Well there was like one cookie left so Lucas went to get it, but a boy in Parvus named Tommy stomped on his foot, before running and snatching the cookie first!" Zay clutched his sides in pain from laughing so much. "So Lucas got mad and he tore his tie in a fit of rage and Riley sat in here for like 20 minutes trying to calm him down

Lucas growled "Shut up Zay!"

Farkle chuckled at his friends expense, "Anyway, I probably have a tie you can borrow."

"Really?" Lucas responded "Thanks!"

"Yeah, come on we have to get it from my dorm." Farkle replied exiting the room with Lucas and Riley in tow.

* * *

Riley emerged out of the dressing room in another dress. It was a high low white dress with a lace overlay. Maya, Marianna, and Cassandra both shook their heads. Riley sighed frustrated.

"This is getting stupid!" Riley said from behind the dressing room door, "I'll never fi..." Her voice suddenly trailed off while she was in the dressing room. The door suddenly unlocked and she stepped out in another dress. Maya sprang up, Cassandra clasped her hand over her mouth, and Marianna jaw hung to the floor.

"Omg, Riley" The three girls said in unison.

She was wearing a Violet colored dress. It had an illusion sheer beaded dress features rhinestone beading throughout the bodice giving it a glamorous look. The skirt of the dress was flowing and swept the floor. It was loose enough for her to dance comfortable.

"Riley you look... stunning!" Cassandra declared

"YASSSSSS!" Marianna cheered. Cassandra and Riley giggled

"Honey you look incredible!" Maya said with her hands clasped in front of her face. Marianna looked at her and snikered.

"Are you crying Maya?"

Maya scoffed, "What? Of course not. My eyes are just...sweating." The girls all bursted out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Lucas, Zay, and Farkle stood inside of Farkle's dorm. They all stood their with their mouths gaping open before Lucas frowned.

"Why is your mouth open?" Lucas asked Farkle

"Zay is punching me." Farkle responded. Zay was punching Farkle in his side.

"How could I not! Look at this place!" Zay exclaimed. Farkle's dorm was about the size of two normal dorms. He had a king sized bed and a huge computer. He had his own miniature locomotive moving along tracks attached to the wall. He also had a huge gaming console connected to a larger Tv.

"Well my father donated a very large sum of money to the school. He was pleased there was a place like this for Paranormal humans. The school offered me more room. I declined, however the insisted. A lot of this stuff my Dad has sent me." Farkle explained, "Besides I like your rooms better."

"You have a freaking 64" TV in your room and you would prefer to be in our little Hobbit Hole!" Zay exclaimed

"It's complicated." Farkle sighed, "Anyway here are the ties." He opened a drawer full off neatly organized ties.

"Hmmm," Lucas said looking through them, "I'll take this one." He held up a plain dark grey tie. Farkle nodded and shut the drawer.

"Thanks again, Farkle."

"No problem."

* * *

"Ooo, this one is pretty." Marianna chirped holding out a dress. It had a high-low lace skirt, providing a short party look to the front and a long formal look to the back, and was sleeveless. It had a beautiful navy illusion lace creates a stylish high neckline and frames the back keyhole cut out.

"That's a cute one!" Maya responded. Cassandra and Riley nodded in agreement.

"I think i'll wear this one!" Marianna declared triumphantly

"Great now i'm the only one without a dress." Maya pouted

"Aw i'm sure you'll find a dress peaches." Riley said. She went to take a step back, but she slipped on a dress she must have accidentally left on the ground. She fell backwards and her hands searched for something to grip. Her hands only however, grabbed a dress which she brought down with her. She shook her head trying to stop the dizziness.

"Riley! Are you alright!" Maya asked concerened

"Yeah i'm-" Riley trailed off as she held up and looked at the dress she pulled down. She grinned and handed it to Maya. "Try this one!"

"Um, ok." Maya frowned slightly confused, as she took the dress. She tried it on and was actually grinning.

She was attired in a jade colored high neck fit and flare glamorous jewel embellished sheer bodice adds sparkle and shine to the admirable dress, and had an open back. The fun and flirty flared skirt was perfect for twirling the night away on the dance floor.

"You should buy this. NO! You HAVE to buy it! It's basically life or death!" Riley exclaimed bouncing up and down

"Riley, you are so dramatic." Cassandra replied giggling

"I am the least dramatic person who has ever walked the face of the earth." Marianna shook her head at Riley's comment and laughed.

"I think I have my dress guys!" Maya said grinning twirling around

"Yay! Come one then, let's go check-out!" Cassandra said cheerfully

* * *

 **Please continue to review, helps me to improve.**

 **P.s. Has anybody else seen the promo for Girl Meets Hollyworld**


	17. Engulfed in each other's eyes

**Hi guys! I hope you had a splendid week. I am so sorry I have't updated to recently, but school is trying to kill us. I made sure i finished this chapter so I could give it to you guys.**

 **Well I hope you guys are excited for the Mystic! Someone asked if the Mystic was going to be like the semi-formal in GMW. Honestly, not really but it is a dance. When I first wrote this chapter it had over 4,000 words, which resulted in me having to cut some unimportant parts here and there. Still too long, but if i separated it, it felt to short.**

 **And one last thing- Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys are incredibly sweet and each one makes my heart soar! I love you guys so much!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

On the day of the dance Maya, Riley, Marianna, Cassandra, and Smackle all met up to get ready for the dance. The dance starts at 7. The school cut classes to 12:00 to allow the students time to get ready. When they arrived to her dorm, Smackle showed them the dress she was wearing at the dance.

It was a blush colored baby doll dress featuring a unique embroidered bodice that includes an intricately designed pattern with splashes of shimmering rhinestone details. A satin bow cinches at the waist and creates a flattering figure. It had a short princess-like tulle skirt as it is full, layered and fit for royalty.

"Wow Smackle" Riley said in awe "Where did you get it?"

"My mother sent it to me as a gift for my day of birth. It is a very nice dress." Smackle said holding the dress out.

The girls then began getting ready. They took out make-up and nail polish they bought while they were in the Amet plazas. Marianna began styling Smackle's hair, while Cassandra painted her nails. Maya also began working on Riley's hair. She was about to plug in a curling iron to start Riley's hair, when their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Maya announced as she rest down the curling iron after unplugging it and made her way to the door with Riley right behind her. However, the blonde wasn't prepared for the sight on the outside of the door. Her legs gave out under her and Riley had to hold her up, for Joshua Gabriel Matthews stood outside with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey Maya, Hi niece."

"I'm fine." Maya whispered to Riley as a signal to let her go. Riley nodded her head and released the blonde.

"Hi Uncle Josh." Riley greeted the boy smiling, "What are you doing here?"

Cassandra ears perked up at the mention of Josh's name and she snickered. Marianna joined in. Josh frowned

"Well, I,um actually came to ask Maya to accompany her to your dance." Josh replied scratching his neck.

"I'm not fine." Maya told Riley as Riley hastily held her up before she fell down.

Josh chuckled, "So whaddya say?"

Maya began nodding exceedingly, "Yes!" She said before hugging Josh. He blushed a little before clearing his throat.

"I was hoping you would say that." He replied sheepishly, "I'll meet you up at 7:00, see you guys then." Josh bid the girls farewell and departed. When the doors closed the girls immediately began squealing and bouncing up and down.

The burst into a fit giggles. "Ok, Ok, back to work!" Cassandra said still laughing

Maya curled Riley's hair then pinned it up into an elegant loose bun. Maya left a few to frame her face. Once she was finished, Riley curled Maya's hair as well, making a soft bump on the top, and taking a few tendrils from the front to make a crown.

Marianna styled Smackle's hair in simple large curls that landed on her shoulders. It was accentuated by a beautiful, large diamond clip Farkle bought her. Cassandra's naturally wavey ombre hair was styled to sweep on one side. Marianna put her hair in the back in a high ponytail. She collected some of the hair in the front and tied it down with a scarf that matched her dress.

After putting on each other's make up and painting each other's nails, then stood up and began complimenting each other and taking turns looking in the mirror.

"Omg! You look so cute Peaches!" Riley chirped looking at Maya

"Please I'm dirt compared to how you look." Maya replied. They then both flipped their hair

"Stop it." They said in unison as they did their signature handshake.

"If we are in a fit state, we should make our way to the quad, it's already 6:58." Smackle said. The girls nodded and exited the room.

* * *

Lucas was pacing the the area in front of the auditorium (the students referred to it as the quad, due to it's square shape). Zay rolled his eyes.

"Dude chill."

"I can't" Lucas responded. He was so nervous. He thought he was ok, but when they arrived to the quad, he began thinking of the what-ifs.

"It's going to be alright. We still will all be right there, just like usual!" Farkle commented

"Yeah I guess so" Lucas mumbled as he stared down at his shoes, countinuing to pase.

"Farkle's right Lucas. We will all b..." Zay's voice trailed off. Lucas furrowed his brow and looked up. His jaw dropped as he watched the girls walk towards them, more specifically, a certain brown eyed brunette. As Riley looked up and met his gaze, it felt like they were the only people on the entire planet. She was absoloutely mezmerizing. They walked towards each other, completely drowned in each other's eyes

"H-Hi" Riley stammered nervously breaking the silence. She smiled at Lucas

Lucas gazed at Riley "Even though this just happened, there are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever. This is one of them." A blush crept up on Riley's face.

Zay gently lifted Cassandra's hand to his lips, pecking her knuckles, "You look beautiful as well, _Ma chérie_ "

Cassandra smirked, "Merci Zay, mais je ne vous aime pas de cette façon. Apprenez à prendre un indice vous imbécile." Zay eyes were as wide as saucers as he stood ther confused, "I see you've forgotten i speak 4 languages, including French." She turned and her and Marianna strode into the dance giggling. Farkle and Lucas joined in at their friends expense. Zay pouted.

While the group began walking into the auditorium, Maya felt a large hand grab her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Uncle Josh!" Maya exclaimed

Josh shook his head and chuckled, "I'm not your Uncle, Maya."

"Even better." Maya responded receiving a laugh from the teenage boy.

"I see you went all out to dress up." Josh said looking Maya up and down.

Maya grinned "Sure did."

"Well, you look gorgeous." Josh replied, scratching his neck before walking ahead of Maya into the auditorium. Maya turned her head towards Riley flashing her a goofy smirk

Riley frowned, "You will not be my aunt!" Maya and Riley said in unison. The pair plus the boys walked into the dance laughing.

When they entered the auditorium they began to soak in the beautifully colored blue and pink lights. The awesome tunes beat upon their ears as they began enjoying the great decorating. "The Mystic" was spelt out in cursive letters on a huge banner draped across the middle off the auditorium. The area was packed with students dressed up in their best clothes.

2 boxes were on a table with a banner reading, "Vote for the Mystic Unicorn and Dragon here!". The Unicorn and Dragon were like Homecoming King and Queen. One of the boxes read Dragon, decorated with dragon pictures and flames, and the other read Unicorn, decorated with glitter and rainbows. Papers sat by each box with the names of 3 girls and 3 boys.

"Nominations for Unicorn- Sarah, Alissa, and, OMG!" Riley gasped. "Smackle, You got nominated!" Riley squealed

"Really?" Smackle said picking up a paper. Her eyes widened as she read her name on the paper. "It seems you are correct!"

"And looks like our boy Farkle was nominated too." Zay said waving around a ballot.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Riley cheered.

The song changed, and it began playing 'Mmm Yeah' by Austin Mahone

"Ahhhh yeah this is my song!" Zay exclaimed doing a poor rendition of the Cabbage Patch. The whole gang looked at him strangely.

"Zay...what are you doing?" Maya cringed watching the boy's poor dance moves.

"The Cabbage Patch obviously!" Farkle answered for Zay. Then, Farkle began dancing too, but instead doing the 'Spongebob'.

Smackle laughed at her boyfriend and began doing the sprinkler. From then, things became a lot of fun. Maya began doing the Nae Nae, prompting Riley to Whip. Josh eventually joined in hitting the quan.

"Come on cowboy! Show us some of your moves!" Riley said to Lucas.

Lucas chuckled, "I think i better leave you guys to that, I'm not the best dancer."

"Aw come on Huckleberry, does it really look like we can dance either?" Maya commented moving on to the superman.

"I don't know..."

"Aww come on Lucas please" Riley implored clasping her hands together and shooting him her doe eyes. He sighed. Her eyes, he swore they would be the death of him. He then began doing the running man, earning a laugh from the entire gang.

The group of friends countinued their bizarre dance moves until that song came to an end. They all started cracking up all over again. Riley nudged Lucas, "Wanna go get some punch?" Lucas nodded and followed her to the extensive refreshments table. While Lucas ladled Riley a cup of the fruity and tangy punch, she was approached by Chelsea.

"You like the punch Riley?" Chelsea questioned in her normal southern accent.

Riley took a sip of the punch and her eyes lit up, "Mmm, this is delicious! Did you make it?"

"MmmHmm. It features my best fruit combinations!" Chelsea replied triumphantly. "In fact, everything here are my recipes." Her twin brother Chase appeared behind her rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah show-off." He said punching her sister lightly,"Besides, you wouldn't have any of this stuff if it weren't for me. Their my harvest after all."

"Oh shut up Chase! Nobody asked you nothing!" She huffed before walking off with her cackling brother in tow. Riley and Lucas both chuckled. Lucas glanced back at Riley's uncle and Maya.

"Those two really like eachother huh? Lucas said smirking placing his elbows on the table behind him. Riley mirrored his action and looked at the pair talking and laughing.

"Yeah. I know I always say she won't be my aunt, but I want both of them to be happy." Josh said something to Maya, resulting in Maya splitting her sides with laughter. Josh was smiling and was staring at the blonde all lovey-dovey.

"I remember that time in Parvus when Maya tackled him and asking him if he was alright basically because she heard he sprained his ankle playing tag with some of his buddies." Lucas commented. Riley laughed

"Yeah, she had great intentions. She did make it worst though." Riley laughed

"I thought someone would've made a move by now." Lucas replied. Zay passed them, piling a small plate high with snacks and hor d'oeuvres

"Yeah, I mean they've liked each other for so long! Like just get together already!" Riley giggled. Zay dropped his half bitten meatball onto the floor.

"Are you two kidding me?!" Riley and Lucas frowned confused by the boy's statement. The boy sighed and muttered under his breath. The pair shrugged it off assuming it was just Zay being...well Zay!

* * *

The pair walked over to the area their friends were conversing. Suddenly, Cassandra and Marianna rushed over wearing a distressed look on their face.

"What's wrong guys?" Farkle questioned the girls.

"Ok i'm suppose to be performing, but my drummer is sick!" Cassandra said frantically, "I can't perform without a drummer!"

Zay appeared behind Cassandra with a mischeivouse smirk. "I have a soloution to your problem."

"Really? You know a replacement?!" Cassandra perked up. Lucas and Farkle groaned.

"Cassandra, choose your next words carefully..." Farkle warned

"Who is it! Aww what does it matter! Tell em let's go!"

Lucas sighed, "Oh boy." Cassandra frowned and looked at Lucas. When she turned back to look at Zay, he was holding a pair of drumsticks.

"Nope! No way! Nuh-uh! Neanche per sogno!" Cassandra said walking away from Zay. Marianna walked up to her.

"Cassie, Zay is really your only option right now." Marianna whispered.

Cassandra groaned. "Fine Zay"

Zay grinned victoriously, "Great. We'll work out my earnings later."

"Earnings?!" Cassandra sputtered, but before he could even hear, he was already walking to the stage smirking. The italian girl growled and stomped over to the stage.

"Are you having a fun night?" exclaimed in the microphone. The student body replied in a loud cheer, "The night is going to get more exciting with a performance by some of our local talent. Let's give it up for Cassandra and the Sintoniz!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Cassandra came to the microphone.

"A.S.H ! Are you ready to have a good time?!" The crowd applauded again. "Hit it Zay!" Zay counted down the other musicians. Then the beat began invading the student's ear drums as they began dancing.

"What song is she singing?" Riley asked Marianna.

"Some song from like the 70's by a group named Blondie. They're like her favorite band. Think it's called one way or another."

 _One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

 _I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

 _One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

 _I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

 _One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

Cassandra swung the microphone around singing into it, really getting into the song.

"Isn't that a one direction song?" Farkle asked

Marianna laughed, "Don't let her hear you say that. I asked her that same thing and she totally freaked out and lectured me how One Direction could never top the superiority of Debbie Harry."

 _I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

 _One day, maybe next week_

 _I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

Cassandra took the microphone out of it's stand and began walking around the stage.

"Wow she's a great performer!" Maya said bobbing her head and laughing.

"Yeah she and the Sintoniz have been practicing for weeks."

 _I will drive past your house_

 _And if the lights are all down_

 _I'll see who's around_

"THANK YOU A.S.H.!"

A few minutes later Cassandra finished the song. The whole auditorium once again erupted in cheers. As she descended down the steps to the stage, she was immediatly enveloped by Marianna in a hug.

"You were so good!" Marianna exclaimed. The rest of them all agreed. Cassandra grinned and thanked them.

"Now let's talk about my rewards. You have to share one slow dance with me, compliment me for the rest of the school year, and go out on a date with me." Zay told Cassandra. Cassandra glared at Zay before smirking deviously

"Ti ordino-":

"Cassandra don't-"

"di ballare come il pollo-" Cassandra countinued to sing ignoring Marianna

"Oh gosh, Cassandra no!" This time it was Maya

"e fermarsi quando I Reverse mia chiamata."

"BRAWKA!" Zay exclaimed cocking out his head and flapping his arms like a chicken.

"He asked for it!" Cassandra shrugged.

"Well guys, I think you've waited long enough," announced. "This year's Unicorn and Dragon is..." trailed off dragging the suspense, reading the envelope with their names on it. "Isadora Smackle and Farkle Minkus!"

The duo's mouth gaped open.

"Why do you guys look so suprised?" Maya laughed

"I knew we were selected as nominees. I however didn't think we actually was going to win!" Smackle stammered.

"Isadora? Farkle? Are you there?" The principal once again questioned into the mic

"Go on! You guys deserve it!" Riley exclaimed

"BRAWKA!" Chicken Zay exclaimed.

The couple smiled and ran up the stage. A girl placed The Unicorn Horned tiara on Smackle's Head, and a Crown, outlined with flames painted red on the lower half on Farkle's head.

"Congratulations." said only for them to hear sincerely. "Now the Unicorn and Dragon will share their traditional slow dance." She announced into the microphone.

Smackle and Farkle descended the stairs and stood into the middle of the auditorium gazing into each other's eyes, grinning. Smackle wrapped his arms around Farkle's neck and Farkle held her close by the waist. The music began and everyone began partnering up.

"Care to share a dance m'lady?" Lucas grinned extending a hand to Riley.

She blushed while giggling and excepted his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. "Why indeed Kind sir."

She put her arms around Lucas's neck and Lucas placed his arms around her waist. They swayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Riley spoke

"Hey, Lucas."

"Yeah Riley."

"Thank you for asking me to the Mystic. You probably could've asked any girl and they would've said yes." Riley said sheepishly

"Are you kidding?," Lucas asked, "I've wanted to ask you for years."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact I went to ask you that year Creepy creep creep asked you-"

"Charlie?" Riley asked slighlty amused

"Yep. I was coming around the corner when I saw his grand gesture. I was pretty angry."

"Ohh you are the one who dented the tiles in the hallway!" Riley and Lucas both laughed.

"So how come you wanted to ask me?"

"Because I really like you Riley, since the day i met you. You are incredibly generous, kind, smart, and pretty." Lucas mumbled the last part, in fact Riley barely heard it, Riley blushed at his response.

"Thank you Lucas." She said with bright eyes gazing into Lucas' green ones.

* * *

"So Boing," Maya said

"Yes Maya, I am aware there is a portion of the year we are only 2 years apart." Josh smiled

"Stop-"

"Reading you mind? Can't, its my power." Josh said earning him a punch from Maya "Ow."

"So like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Maya continued, "How about in that couple of months we hold hands." She said smirking

"How about I do you one better." Josh replied. "You remember that visiting day when Riley's parents, Riley, You, the rest of your friends and I played that game Cory brought in Svorski's?"

"Yeah the family game." Maya nodded

"Well that day you said you would play the long game with me. I'll play it too. I'll know your out there. Maybe we can get together someday." Maya smiled

"Someday. I like that!"

* * *

"I'm glad i'm here with you dearest." Smackle said lovingly

"I'm glad i'm here with you too." Farkle replied smiling,

"You know Isadora, I always believed If something couldn't be explained by science, it wasn't real." Farkle countinued, "But it turns out i've been wrong my entire life."

"What do you mean Farkle?" Smackle questioned confused.

"My feeling for you are the most realest thing i've ever seen. And science can't explain it, and believe me I tried."

Smackle blinked back tears, "Thank you Farkle. I feel the same way." She ambushed him in a hug. They smiled at each other. Farkle glanced behind Smackle and noticed Lucas and Riley.

"Smackle look how close Riley and Lucas are standing." Smackle tuned around and looked at the couple. It was true, their faces were dangerously close too each others and they were gazing into each other's eyes

"We have to let our friends know." Smackle told Farkle. He nodded and they alerted Josh and Maya. They then summoned Casandra and Marianna over.

"As somone who shipped them since day one this is like, the best moment ever!" Marianna squealed holding her phone ready to take a picture. Cassandra rolled her eyes and laughed.

"They're getting closer guys!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well trouble is headed their way." Cassandra said gesturing towards Chicken Zay, making a beeline towards the pair.

"Well they surely see him." Smackle replied.

"Nope. They're too engulfed in each other's eyes." Josh replied wryly.

"I'll go get him." Farkle said before beginning to run over to Zay, before being stopped by Marianna.

"No, I let it happen before, and I won't let it happen again." Marianna said determined. "Here Cassandra, take a picture when they kiss."

"Marianna wai-" But it was too late. Marianna had already began sprinting to Zay, tackling him to the floor before he could interrupt the couple. Zay made a loud chicken noise and squirmed under Marianna. She shot a thumbs up towards the group and smiled showing her teeth.

The group frowned slightly before fake smiling.

"Why did she do it like THAT." Josh whispered

"I just was gonna pull him over here." Farkle whispered back.

"I like her way better though." Cassandra said smiling.

"Agreed." Maya laughed

* * *

Riley and Lucas were still swaying to the music completely enchanted by each other. They both knew they were getting closer and closer to each other, and neither bothered to make any space between them.

"Lucas." Riley said. Lucas hummed in response drowning into her eyes. "You remember those moments you said we would remember forever?"

Lucas smiled "Yeah." Riley smiled, and before he could even comprehend what was about to happen, Riley grabbed his face and crashed her lips against hers like waves on a shore. He melted into the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair. They could here the sound of their friends cheering.

"Can I use my powers now Maya." Josh asked. Maya nodded. "Good cause their both thinking 'best night ever.'"

* * *

 **I'm not totally happy with how i wrote this but i tried! Thanks for reading!**

 **OH yeah! And i'm trying to come up with a new summary, so don;t be surprised if that changes**


	18. Love, Riley

**Hello Guys!**

 **Before I start anything, I'm just going to say thank you, thank you, thank you so much for understanding. I received reviews from concerned readers telling me to don't worry about updating. I swear I don't deserve you guys. That was just so kind. I may not be able to post as often as I like but I can't leave you guys hanging.**

 **I'm feeling much better and exams are over so I can breathe again. But once again thank you so much for your concerns.**

 **I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but I really wanted to bring in another chapter with a letter from Auggie, so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw**

* * *

 _"Lucas stop!" Riley giggled flicking the strawberry jam off of her nose._

 _"Well take it back Riles!" Lucas laughed using his finger to pick up some more jam off of his Peanut Butter and Jelly and smear it on her nose_

 _"Never!" Riley sprang up and began running around the picnic basket and plaid blanket her and Lucas had set out on the beach for their date._

 _Lucas chased her around, laughing at his eccentric girlfriend. She glanced back at him and laughed, running faster. As she faced back forward she tripped on a rock and was falling down. She almost hit the floor, if Lucas hadn't grabbed her before she fell._

 _"Are you ok?" Lucas asked sincerely, holding her close._

 _"Yeah, thanks to you." Riley replied grinning._

 _"Good." Lucas smirked. He then began tickling Riley in her most tickilish spots, "Because now I can do this."_

 _Riley laughed and wiggles around in his grasp._

 _"Take it back!" Lucas exclaimed._

 _"Ok, Ok! Cuddle Bunny isn't stupid!" Riley laughed._

 _"Thank you." Lucas flashed her a brilliant smile he reserved solely for her. He stopped tickling her and held her brushed a few tendrils of her hair that came loose from her ponytail, behind her ear. He then began leaning into her slowly, prompting her to follow suit. Their faces were inches away and then..._

 _"DING DONG!" Lucas exclaimed. He stood up straight and now held a blank expression. Riley became completely bewildered and frowned._

 _"Lucas?!" She said waving a hand in front of his face._

 _"DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG." He bellowed. The one sunny and bright setting had become dark and picnic basket and blanket had now disappered. Riley took a few steps back and she was falling._

 _She looked around franctically and screamed with all her might, "Ahhhhhhhh-"_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Riley screamed. She sprung up in bed, panting heavily, looking around.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream." She thought, and pouted. "Dsng it!"

"DING DONG" Somthing on her bedside table bellowed. She yelped, before realizing it was probably her phone.

The words 'MESSAGE FROM A.S.H.'s OFFICE' were displayed on her phone's screen. Her finger tapped the accept button, and appeared above her phone in holographic form.

"Hello Riley!" chirped.

Riley rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Good Morning ."

"Oh my dear, did I wake you?" replied observing Riley.

"Yes, but I'm awake now. What's up?" Riley replied sitting up in bed.

"I have a letter and a package for you. They're from Auggie and your parents." said.

"Ok, i'll be right there." Riley said rising up from bed. nodded and ended the call.

Riley looked over at Maya, whom was still asleep, snoring slightly. Riley shook her head, and smiled at her best friend. Of course Maya was asleep, it was only 8:00 am on a Saturday. She wasn't even surprised Maya slept through her phone blaring and her conversation with . Maya was a heavy sleeper, and Riley couldn't say she never had to wake Maya up with a blowhorn before

Riley put on some blue jeans, ankle boots, and a pink sweater to combat the chillly weather. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail, and made her way to the Office.

* * *

She strode back to her dorm, viewing the package and letter Auggie and her parents sent her. She opened the door and was met by Maya, still in pajamas, sitting on her bed.

"Glad you decided to return from your secret mission." Maya said with folded arms.

Riley scoffed, "Yeah because picking up mail is a secret mission."

"Oooo, letter and package. Auggie or Parents?" Maya asked

"Both." Maya nodded. Riley sat on the side of Maya, and tore open the letter.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I hope you are having a fun! Mommy told me you are having a dance a few days from now, well I guess by time you get this it will be over. I hope you had a good time-_

"Oh yeah speaking of dances! We haven't talk about you and Huckleberry's little incident last night." Maya smirked nudging her friend.

"Ahhhhh NO! We aren't talk about it! Shh, let's see what Auggie has to say!" Riley exclaimed springing up and walking over to the bay window

 _Ava and I are really happy together. Ava loves me to rub her feet. I even sing this little song for her when I do. I still wish I could get power like you. Anyway, i hope you write me soon._

 _Love,_

 _Auggie_

 _P.S. Mommy and Daddy wrote you a letter too, it's in the envelope. We sent you a gift too!_

"Auggie's a cutiepie." Riley sighed

"Yeah...but...rubbing her feet?" Maya laughed. Riley joined her. She then began reading the letter from her parents

 _Dear Riles,_

 _We think about you everyday. We hope everything is going well! We can't wait for next visiting can't wait for all the fun we have~_

 _Your dad has been promoted to a highschool teacher and your mom has gotten a raise, so we got together and bought you a gift. Auggie really wanted to chip in too, so it's from all of us. We really miss you and can't wait to hear from you. Write back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

 _P.S. Tell Maya congratulations!_

Maya frowned as Riley read the last part, "Congratulate me for what?"

Riley shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'll ask them."

"Now, let's see whats in your package." Maya clapped. Riley got a scissors, and cut the tape off of the tiny box. She handed Maya the bubblewrap,which Maya automatically began popping and pulled out her gift. She gasped and smiled widely.

"Woah." Maya stared at the charm bracelet in Riley's hand, "It's beautiful!"

The charm bracelet had 5 charms: a law scale charm representing her mother, a stalk of celery representing her father (a nickname he had years ago that made her laugh anytime she heard it), a Charm representing Auggie, a lavendar cat representing her, and finally a dangling charm that said "family" with four figures hugging

Riley wiped back tears and quickly put on the charm bracelet. "I love it!"

"Well you could tell them that in a letter. I haven't read one you sent them in a while." Maya said nudging Riley.

"I'll get right on it!" Riley took out a pen and a piece of paper and poured out her happiness unto it.

 _Dear Auggie,_

 _Yes, Auggie the dance was fun, thanks for asking-_

"Yeah, REAL fun." Maya wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Oh shush!" Riley lightly slapped Maya on the arm.

"Ow."

 _It's good to know you and Ava are still together, you guys are so cute together! Thank you so much for the wonderful gift you and mom and dad sent me._

 _Maybe one day you will get powers, it seems to run in the Matthew's blood lol. Speaking of which, Josh said to tell you hi._

 _I'll send you a picture of how I was dressed last night and you send me one of Ava! Write me back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

"Ok now one for mom and dad" Riley mumbled as she dug around for another sheet of paper, "Here we go!"

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I think about you guys all of the time too. I really miss you. At least visiting week isn't too far away anymore. Thank you guys so much for the beautiful charm bracelet, I will never take it off!_

 _I'm so happy for you guys! Oh yeah, why do you want me to congratulate her? She's as lost as I am! Anyway, Can't wait to see you in a few weeks._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Riley stuck a picture of her from the Mystic just before she left the dorms into the envelope and sealed it.

"Another perfect letter by Riley Matthews!" Maya exclaimed, laughing as Riley rolled her eyes


	19. Sometimes you just need to talk

**Hi guys! I hope you guys had a good week!**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I got a lot of people asking what are they congratulating Maya for. I guess we will find out in a few chapters ;). Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I was getting paid to write this stuff, but alas I don't own GMW**

* * *

"Tooooot!"

A sound that Lucas recognized too well. A sound that made Lucas groan. A sound that could only be coming from one thing-

Zay's Harmonica.

"Hey Lucas, wake up I got a song for you." Zay began tooting on his harmonica. Lucas growled underneath his blanket.

"Ohhhhh-" Zay began his song. The tune matched that of "she'll be coming around the mountain."

"Lucas kissed Riley yes he did! Yes he did! Lucas kissed Riley yes he did! After the mystic his lips were covered in lipstick, Lucas kissed Riley yes he did!" Zay sang bouncing around the room tooting his harmonica.

Lucas growled again and sat up and sang in the same tune."I'll punch you in the gut Zay yes I will! I will punch you in the gut Zay yes I will! I will punch you so hard your stomach will feel like lard, I will punch you in the gut Zay yes I will!" Lucas wasn't a happy camper when you woke him up early.

"It's not as catchy as mine" Zay blew a raspberry at Lucas. Lucas snatched his harmonica and threw it.

"Hey that was a gift from Uncle Jeremiah!" Zay whined

"Why did you wake me up so early, it's Saturday." Lucas exclaimed

"Because when we came home from the Mystic last night, you were all the way up in the clouds and you wouldn't tell me about the kiss."

"That's not true!

"Yes it is!"

 _It's now 24 mins and 33 seconds since the best moment of Lucas' life just happened. Not like he's counting. After Riley and him shared a few more dances before the Mystic began to windle down to the end. Him and Zay were walking back to there dorm and Zay was interrogating him._

 _"What exactly happened? Who kissed who first? Why do I have a headache?" Zay massaged his temple. Lucas only stared into space and held the goofy grin he had since the kiss._

 _"Hello- Earth to Lucas?" Zay waved a hand in his best friend. Lucas ignored him and began humming_

 _"Dude are you humming?" Zay hook his head, "You really got it bad."_

"So now can you tell me what happened?" Zay pleaded. Lucas sighed

"Ok well me and Riley were dancing and then she just looked so beautiful under the lights. Her dark brown hair, her chocolate brown hair, her super long legs, her optimistic smile-"

"You're getting of track bud." Zay said sitting down

"Sorry. Anyway we were talking and then we were standing so close. Then she asked if I remember when I talked about the moments I said we would remember forever and I said yes. Then she grabbed my face and kissed me. I swear it felt like it was Fourth of July in my heart."

"Wow."

"And you had a headache because Maya told me Marianna tackled you in chicken Zay form."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently you almost stopped the kiss by mistake."

"Oh. Sorry dude."

Lucas shrugged "It's ok, it would've been an accident."

"So what are you going to do?" Zay asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked putting on a t-shirt.

"You two just kissed, PROVING you both like each other, not like it wasn't obvious before." Zay said rolling his eyes. Lucas frowned. "What's going to happen to your relationship?"

Lucas feigned an interest in the sock on the floor in front of him to avoid answering Zay's question.

"Well, we gotta go to Farkle." Zay announced. Lucas asked him why. "So he could help you make some decisions." Lucas raised his eyebrows. He knew Zay, that was not the only reason he wanted to visit Farkle's dorm.

"Plus...he has the Zombies Eat Your Brains 6 that hasn't come out yet!"

* * *

"So what are you going to do Lucas." Farkle asked as his fingers danced across the buttons of the controller.

"I don't know man. I don't want to ruin the 'un-official' thing me and Riley have." Lucas shot a flock of Zombies with a machine gun.

"You two ruined that when you guys kissed." Zay replied, thrashing a Zombie in the head with a bat.

"What do you mean?"

Farkle sighed and pressed the pause button. "The un-official thing was you two acknowledging you liked each other, but not exactly acting like a couple by not placing the 'boyfriend-girlfriend' title on it. The kiss shook that off of the balance." Farkle turned around to face Lucas. "When Smackle and I decided to get together, it was because we knew we wanted to be with each other. You need to make your un-official thing official Lucas."

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "How?"

"What do you mean how! Just say 'Riley I like you, you like me, let's go out!" Zay exclaimed

"It's not that simple Zay! Suppose she didn't feel what I felt? I don't want to mess up our friendship!"

"Find out what she felt. I've learned sometimes you just need to talk-" Farkle was cut off by his eyes turning completely gold, showing he was having a vision. After his regular eye color was restored, he smirked and said, "And I think now I know how to get you two to talk."

* * *

 **Hmm, what is Farkle planning, what did he see? Guess we'll find that out soon!**


	20. 7 minutes in Heaven

**Woah i was so distracted I forgot to write an author's note the first time I posted this chapter lol.**

 **Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, but if you don't celebrate Christmas, a great past week!**

 **I was having such a terrible writer's block, but I managed to come up with an idea. I'm still not very pleased with how I wrote this chapter, but I gave up after editing 10 times lol.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and for reading and I'm about to fall asleep so bye!**

* * *

"Alright Riles, it's Sunday and you, Marianna and Ranger Rick don't have church. What are we going to do today?" Maya chirped whilst opening the curtains of the bay window, allowing the sunlight in.

She only was treated by a loud 'Riley Matthews' snore

"The one day I wake up before noon." Maya grumbled as she crawled on Riley's bed jumping. She repeated 'wake up, wake up' until Riley fell off the bed with a scream.

"Maya!"

"Oops." Maya said snickering.

Riley frowned, "Peaches, you know I don't like to wake up early on the Sundays I don't have to go to church."

"Yeah, but this is one of the few Sunday's I get to spend with My Honey." Maya said helping Riley off the ground, "So what should we do?"

Riley suggested that they and the guys go hang out in the student union as she changed out of her pajamas. Maya agreed and sent a message to the guys and Marianna, Cassandra and Smackle.

"So Riles..." Maya hummed while Riley put on a pair of jeans and her favorite blue shirt. Maya smirked as she rocked on her heels. "You know, this will be the first time you and HeeHaw would've seen each other since the kiss."

Riley paused putting on her ankle boots and thought about it. "Huh." was all she could come up with.

* * *

"Luke." Zay opened his messenger app seeing one from Maya, "Maya says to meet her and Riley in the student union." Lucas nodded as he continued making his bed

"You know, this will be the first time you and Riley will be seeing each other since the kiss."

Lucas stopped and furrowed his brow, before his face changed into one of realization.

"Huh."

* * *

When Riley and Maya arrived the guys were already there. Riley felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and she had a feeling it was a pair of green ones that she often found herself drowning into. She avoided eye contact, opting to avoid the assured awkwardness with it. Just after the two Cassandra, Marianna, and Smackle joined them. They were also joined by Wyatt, Jade, Chelsea and Chase who also happened to be in the student union with nothing to do.

"So what should we do?" Zay asked looking around.

"How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Farkle suggested.

Maya gasped, "Farkle, you bad boy!"

"No! You don't have to just make out the entire time!"

Riley's eyes shot open promoting Farkle to explain. "You and someone else basically go in the closet and make-out for 7 minutes. BUT, this time you can to do whatever, whether it be talk, sit in silence, or kiss."

Just the mention of the word kiss made Riley and Lucas squirm in their seats

"I'm hoping this helps some of us." Farkle commented looking pointedly at Lucas. Lucas looked down at his shoes nervously.

"Alright I'll be the timer, because I don't want to end up in there with Zay." Maya said standing. Zay scoffed. Marianna stood up too, "Yeah I think I'll sit this one out too."

"Alright, then!" Zay said slapping his hands together and rubbing them, "Whose first."

"We should do couples first so no one's uncomfortable. Isadora?" Farkle said scratching his neck. She smiled and followed him into the closet. As soon as the door closed. Maya had her ear pressed against the door listening.

"Maya!" Riley scolded. Maya pouted then marched back over.

* * *

 **Seven minutes later.**

Marianna knocked against the door of the broom closet. "7 minutes are up!"

The couple emerged out of the closet. They seemed different to say the least. Smackle was snuggled closer to Farkle as he had a hand thrown over his shoulder gazing down at her adoringly. Smackle looked at her boyfriend in the same way.

"Hey they look happy! Works for them, may work for me! Cassandra our turn!" Zay chirped making his way to her. She backed up shouting no. Zay smirked, and whispered something in Maya's ear. Maya smirked and accepted some money from him.

"Zay and Cassandra it is!" Maya counted dollar after dollar then pocketed the bribe.

Cassandra groaned and stomped into the closet glaring at Zay the entire time. Just as the broom closets door was shut, Zay could be heard from the other side.

"This is 7 minutes in heaven, how about we kiss?"

"No way! This is for at the dance" Cassandra exclaimed. Thuds were heard from the closet as well as the yelps of Zay. The door suddenly opened and Zay stuck his head out.

"PLEASE SAY THE 7 MINUTES ARE OVER."

Marianna grinned. "Sorry Zay, you guys have 4 more minutes."

Cassandra then exclaimed something in Italian then pulled Zay back in.

A few yelps and thuds later it was time for Zay and Cassandra to come out. Cassandra emerged smirking, while Zay barely was out before he collapsed. Lucas chuckled and lifted Zay unto the couch.

After that it was Chelsea and Dave, then Chase and Jade. Lucas was nervous, he had a feeling he knew what Farkle was trying to do, and he knew that him and Riley were the only 2 that hadn't gone yet.

"Riley, Lucas. You two are the last." Maya tried to hide her grin. "And no more than 7 minutes, I don't know if I could trust you guys in there."

Riley and Lucas entered the closet, after Riley snuck in a growl to her best friend.

Lucas found 2 buckets among some other cleaning stuff. He offered one to Riley. She thanked him and sat down. They ended up sitting there for a few seconds before Lucas broke the silence.

"Hey."

"Hi." Riley said sheepishly.

"We really need to talk." Lucas said.

"About...what exactly?"

Lucas breathed in, and prepared himself mentally for this conversation. "About what happened at the was completely ethereal and amazing. It made me feel butterflies, no, DRAGONS in my stomach. Zay told me at one point later I was humming!" Riley giggled

"I've been thinking and I really need to know what you felt"

As he spoke he tried to ignore the way her chocolate orbs sparkled even in the dark closet, or the way her dark locks fell perfectly on her shoulder, or how he could smell the strawberry scent on her hair from the shampoo she used, or how if he leaned forward just a tiny bit, he could kiss her again.

Riley shifted a little out of nervousness and poured out every thought in her head since the night. "I-I've haven't stopped thinking about it since it happened. It felt like I was in paradise a-and I prayed it wasn't a dream because it felt do magical, that I wouldn't wake up and it would turn out to be a sick trick my mind was playing on me. It had me thinking too."

"I really like you Riley Matthews." Riley smiled at the Texan

"And I really like you Lucas Friar." His eyes brightened. "I always have."

Lucas then hugged Riley tightly, and Riley did the same to him.

"I'm glad I'm in here with you." Riley said

Lucas grins with his eyes lighting up the room. "So am I" He scooted a little closer to her. He noticed a strand of hair on her face, and pushed it behind her ear. Riley blushed.

Marianna then knocked on the door notifying there time was up.

After she knocked Riley and Lucas shared one last hug and smiled at each other.

"HEY I SAID NO MORE THAN 7 MINUTES. YOU TWO CAN MAKE-OUT LATER."

Of course it was Maya.


	21. Visiting Week: Part 1

**Hi guys,**

 **I'm not sure that you heard but, Micheal Jacobs has confirmed Girl Meets World has ended. I'm praying netflix will pick it up because this show had a huge impact of not only me, but many of the viewers. I put a lot of pressure on myself to keep doing well at school and just coming home at the end of the week and knowing Girl Meets World was about to come one I would relax. I'm not sure how it's going to go, I've been crying since I found out and I hope you guys are taking it better than I am.**

 **On a happier note, this is the first part of the visiting week chapters. I'm also happy to say this story has received 105 reviews! I thank you guys so much for your support on this book! You guys are so kind and you help me to improve my writing.**

* * *

Riley stretched her arms out and yawned. It was bright an early on a Monday morning. She rubbed her eyes and turned on her Ashversal. On the screen she noticed a reminder.

"IT'S VISTING DAY!" The screen read. Her eyes shot open and glanced at her wall calendar. She gasped

"MAYA!"

* * *

The two best friends made their way to the quad, and automatically began looking for their parents. Riley took a minute to observe the re-united families. Many were crying tears of joy. The mood was happier than usual. She assumed that and the additional people were because siblings were now allowed to attend.

Siblings

Her brother Auggie! She finally was going to meet Auggie! She began squealing and searching more was so happy Maya thought she was going to "explode into a rainbow."

It didn't take her as long as she expected to find her parents. When she noticed her mother's long, golden locks, she called out, "Mom!"

Her mother turned around quickly at the sound of her daugther's voice. Riley sprinted over to her mother with Maya in tow. Topanga opened her arms wide and enveloped Riley in a tight hug.

"I missed you baby."

"I missed you too mom."

"Riley?" A voice of a little boy came from behind her mom. Riley peeked down at a boy with curly brown hair, sweet brown eyes, and a nervous grin on his face. She bent down and the flood gates finally broke. She laughed through the tears. She hugged him so tight, to make up for all the years she didn't get too. He wasn't as emotional as her, but he still hugged her back with the same amount of force she had.

"It's so great to meet you in person." Riley managed to say through sobs.

"Me too." He said to her as they released each other.

"Mom where's dad?" Riley asked wiping away her tears.

"He rode on the plane with Shawn." Topanga sighed. Maya's ears perked up. "My whole life!"

"How come Shawn's here?" Maya asked slightly excited. Maya had heard a lot about Riley's 'uncle' Shawn. She met him once when he came to visit Riley and they automatically hit it off. Last she heard, Shawn and her Mom were dating and she was excited to hear that.

"Oh right- Riley said you didn't know in her letter."

"Know what? What's going-" Maya is cut off by Cory running towards Riley shouting "Jellybean!"

Riley laughed and let her Dad lift her up, "I missed you pumpkin!"

"I missed you too Daddy." Her father set her back on the ground.

"Matthews why-" Maya began talking to Cory but this time is interrupted by Josh Matthews walking up to them.

"My Brotha!"

"My Brotha!" Cory exclaimed wrapping his little brother in a hug.

"Will someone just tell me why Shawn is here?" Maya exclaimed flapping her arms around.

"I think I can answer that." Maya turned around at the sound of her mother's voice. "Hi Mom."

"Hi baby girl I've missed you." Katy said kissing Maya's forehead. Shawn cleared his throat on the side of her.

"Shawn. What are you doing here?" Maya asked hugging him as well.

Katy and Shawn giggled. Shawn nudged Katy lightly "Katy you say it!"

"No you say it!"

"She's your daughter." Maya's eyes flashed between both of them.

"Ok we'll say it together." Katy replied giggling.

"Ok." Shawn agreed.

"We...are...MARRIED!" The couple exclaimed holding up their wedding ringed hands.

"Oh..." Maya blinked. Married? She simply took a breath then replied "Great..."

Katy frowned, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you when it happened. I wanted to surprise you."

"That's fine. I'm happy for you two." Maya said plastering on her best fake smile. Katy sensed this and was about to ask her about it until-

"Topanga!"

Cory turned around and his eyes shot open. "Minkus!"

"Topanga!" Farkle's crazy dad repeated ignoring Cory. He had emerged from the crowd of other parents.

"Stuart." Topanga replied smiling. Stuart Minkus did this same greeting every year since they found out both their children was enrolled to the Academy.

"Father!" Farkle exclaimed weaving through the crowd to greet his father.

"Son!" Stuart enveloped his son in a hug. "Your mom is somewhere around here."

As if on cue Jennifer Bassett-Minkus appeared "Stuart! You left me!" She growled.

"Mother!" Farkle said to his mom.

"Here's my handsome son! You just grew up so quick didn't you?" His mother pinched his cheeks and ruffled his hair.

"Mother...Not in front of my ex-wives!" Farkle whisper-shouted. Riley and Maya chuckled

* * *

After they found Lucas, Zay, and Smackle and their parent's they headed where they usually are on visiting day, Svorski's. usually kept the bakery open exclusively for them.

Riley pushed through the doors of the bakery, and her father caught it and held it open for the other families. Just as Maya went to call from the back, she and Cassandra emerged from the back with their coats on.

"Where are you guys going? You usually spend it with us in here." Topanga asked as she hugged the European lady .

"Since siblings are allowed to visit Mama brought Cam, Callie, Chrissy, Chris, Cindy, and little CJ with her! I haven't seen them in so long!" Cassandra squealed as she listed off the names of her siblings.

"Whoa that's a lot of brother and sister's in law I'll have!" Zay appeared behind Cassandra. She playfully scoffed and shoved him away.

"We're heading to meet them up now. We will be back later!" said. After making sure Riley knew how to work the cocoa and coffee machines she and Cassandra left the bakery.

When Lucas got a chance he pulled Farkle to the side with Zay to a little unoccupied booth.

"I wanted to thank you Farkle, I know you had us play 7 minutes in heaven on purpose. It's really made this easier." Lucas smiled at the genius.

Farkle smiled back, but then he zoned out as he said, "Yeah, helped me a lot too."

Zay laughed and nudged Farkle, "Oh come on Farkle how much could have changed between you and Smackle's already perfect relationship."

"You would be surprised." Farkle said looking down at his cup of hot cocoa.

Lucas and Zay frowned at each other, "What happened in the closet between you guys?" Lucas asked

"Smackle told me she loved me."

Zay's and Lucas' eyes shot open, "What?!" they exclaimed in unison

"And I told her I love her too."

"You're going to have to tell us more than that." Zay said getting comfortable in his seat.

 _Farkle closed the door behind them after they entered the closet. When he turned around Smackle was pacing as much as she could in the tiny room, and she had her nose scrunched up adorably. No matter how adorable it was to Farkle however, he knew these actions usually meant Smackle was distraught about something._

" _Smackle? Is something wrong?"_

 _Smackle sighed and stops pacing. "Ever since the Mystic, when you told me your feelings for me was real I felt some strange feelings myself. Now that I'm saying it, it may have started even way before the Mystic." Smackle replied standing still to look in Farkle's eyes._

 _Farkle's eyes shot open at the intensity of her gaze, "When I thought of you it felt like if it was only you and me on this entire planet it would be fine. I felt like if anything happened to you I wouldn't know how to go on in life. I felt my heart soar every time I could make you smile. I felt like whenever you would need me, I would cross the ocean to be with you"_

" _Smackle…"_

" _Well being a genius, of course I did some research. When I got my results I was taken aback slightly, but when I thought about it, I gathered they in fact were correct." Smackle continued pushing up her glasses with her finger._

 _Farkle blinked, "Smackle what are you saying?"_

" _Well my results were that I was in love. I love you Farkle Minkus."_

 _Farkle blinked and turned away from Smackle and leaned back on the shelf behind him, "Wow."_

 _Smackle blinked, "Wow? I just told you I love you and you say wow? If I would've known that would be your response I would've told Lucas!"_

" _Smackle!"_

 _Smackle laughed, "I'm kidding honey buckets." She then frowned and looked down "I understand if you don't want to tell me-"_

" _No it's not that. I'm just surprised."_

" _Surprised that I felt that way?"_

" _No surprised that you told me before I told you." Farkle smiled at his girlfriend, "I love you too Isadora Smackle."_

"Then we hugged and we left the closet when Marianna told us time was up."

"So you get to proclaim your love to each other, and I was beat up by a cute, but angry Italian? So not fair." Zay scoffed folding his arms.

* * *

Maya sat at the bay window in the bakery looking at The Matthews' and Katy and Shawn conversing. She noticed the way the newlyweds looked at each other. Her mother was smiling and closely snuggled to Shawn. Maya sighed and looked down at her feet. She felt the seat sink down on the side of her letting her know there was someone sitting on the side of her. She was surprised when she heard the voice of Josh, expecting it to be Riley.

"Maya."

She looked up and plastered on a fake smile. She turned her head and looked at him, "Josh."

"I noticed you weren't too happy about your Mom's and Shawn's marriage." Josh said. Maya then remembered Josh's power and changed her thoughts from what she was thinking about before he sat down. "No I didn't need to read your mind to know that, I just could tell"

"I'm fine Josh." Maya replied simply.

"That's about as honest as the fake smile you've been wearing all day. You have a beautiful smile Maya, why do you have to fake it?" Josh asked staring into Maya's icy blue eyes.

Maya sighed, "I came to A.S.H. when I was 5. Before I left mom and…my dad used to argue all the time. I would sit in my room and cover my ears trying to block out the shouting, but it didn't work. When they were done Dad would usually storm out and go for a walk and mom would come in my room and say she was sorry and would rock me while I cried."

Tears were brimming in Maya's eyes and she shifted a little in her seat, "When I came here, I had escaped from the arguing. One day mom sent me a letter. Her and my dad had gotten into a really bad argument and when he went on his walk he never came back." Josh was sympathetic of Maya being the first time he heard the full-story. Before now all he knew was that his father left, "I just… my mom didn't deserve any of that. I just don't want Shawn to walk out on us and hurt us like my dad did."

Josh face molded into one of realization at Maya's confession. It wasn't that she didn't want Katy and Shawn together- she was scared he would be like her dad.

"Maya, you don't have to be afraid to accept Shawn. I see how you are with him- you like him. I've known Shawn my entire life and I know that he isn't that type of guy, and I know he really likes you and your mom. Have hope Maya. And if he ever does what your dad did I will personally kick Shawn's butt for you." Maya grinned at Josh's comment

"Thank you Josh." Maya flashed him a genuine smile. Josh returned a smile of his own happy she held a real smile. Maya then held out her hand to Josh for a handshake and said "Someday?"

Josh enveloped Maya in a hug instead and Maya blushed completely dumbfounded, "Someday."

* * *

"Isadora is that the boy you have been telling me about?" Smackle's mother ask her motioning to where Farkle sat with Zay and Lucas.

Smackle's mother, Isabella Smackle looked very much like her except she wears contacts instead of glasses. Her mother was a very important scientist for the government and works behind the scenes at A.S.H to help each student find out how or why they got their powers. Smackle's mother desperately wanted a daughter but didn't have much of a dating life, so she had Smackle through ivf or as a "test tube" baby. Her mother was quite saddened when her daughter was enrolled at the academy, but she was lucky enough to see Smackle a little more than the other parents due to the studies she makes on certain students. However, she never had a chance to meet Smackle's boyfriend

Isadora eye's brightened up as she got a chance to talk about her boyfriend, "Affirmative mother. Oh he is just so sweet and compassionate!" Smackle lovingly sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

Smackle's mother smiles. A few years ago her intelligent daughter hated any form of affection because of the Asperger's. She used to always write letters to her complaining about her friends hugging her. Now she was smiling and sighing because of a boy, "I am happy for you Izzy."

Smackle smiled and hugged her mom, "I love you."

* * *

"So how's my son's love life been going?" Zay dad, Ezekiel, voice boomed as he patted his son's back.

"He's still chasing Cassandra and she's still running." Lucas laughed

"You still chasing her even though she don't want you?" The older man raised his brow. Zay gulped nervously. The older man let out a hearty laugh and slapped his boy on the back again. Zay winced. "That's my boy!"

Zay's mom Shannon rolled her eyes, "That's why we didn't work out huh?"

Zay's mom and dad broke up just a few months before he joined the Academy. They however managed to do what many exes are afraid to do and managed to remain friends. Though, they still picked fun at each other like that now and then.

"Speaking of love life, what's been up between you and the Riley girl you're always telling me?" Lucas' mom Lucy said to her son.

Lucas cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, "Momma!"

"Oh honey don't embarrass our son like that", Lucas' father Marcus kissed his wife on the head and chuckled. Lucas' dad looked a lot like Lucas, except for his brown eyes. Lucas got his beautiful green ones from his mom.

"Oh please, he's always mentions her in the letters, he obviously likes her!" Lucy responded lightly nudging her husband, "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Zay snickered. Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed, "No momma."

"Lucy, leave the boy be!" Marcus exclaimed. Lucy scoffed and change the topic of conversation. Zay's and Lucas' parents kept talking but Lucas had trouble paying attention at this point. He had something else on his mind and he felt conflicted. At least nobody was asking him questions.

"Lukey? Did you hear me?" Or maybe they were.

"Huh?" Lucas responded but he still didn't seem too focused. Lucas was staring past Zay's parents to where the Matthews sat.

"I asked if you need me to buy and send you some more shirts. Zay tells me you only have a few blue ones." His mother asked him.

"Um…I guess." Lucas frowned then began to stand up. "Excuse me for a second please?"

Lucas walked right over to wear the Matthews were talking. As he approached he smiled at the way Riley's eyes lit up while she was laughing and talking with her brother. He took a deep breath, then asked, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Are you guys busy right now?"

Riley smiled up at him, "It's ok Lucas. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Mr. Matthews. If that's alright with you Sir?"

Riley and Cory frowned. Cory nodded and followed Lucas out of the door.

Riley looked at her mother, "Mom?"

Topanga sighed, "I don't know honey."

* * *

 **Hmm, why did Lucas want to talk to Riley's Dad? What's going to happen to Smarkle? When will Zay give up?**

 **It shall all be revealed!**


End file.
